Digimon Time of Reunion
by Siranzan Prower - the Bard
Summary: Basically, this is my own version of digimon, with a few old characters, a lot of new ones, and just a hint of romance to make things interesting. Follows the Adventures of Alex, and his time with the Digimon, and maybe, just maybe, he'll save them all.
1. A Train Ride Home

**Disclaimer: As I am a writer, just like everyone else, the same rules for everyone else and the rest of my stories- I do not own digimon. I own a few characters that shall seem unfamiliar to you, if so they are my made up characters and you can find out about some of them in other stories I am writing or may write in future, which may appear at some point it the future. Also I don't Own of the Songs that I'll recommend, I like to recommend songs that you might listen to whilst you read this, I don't own any of them!, Also if you don't think the song it appropriate, do tell me. **

Also, it does help if you read this slowly, rather than quickly, as I like to build up momentum.

Recommended Song: In The End - Linkin Park

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Data**__, on its own it is something completely harmless, just a fragment of information floating in the endless reaches of cyber-space, over the decades, centuries and sometimes even millennia Data begins to band together, to form shapes, to build new places or even create life itself. (Masterpiece!)  
_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BOOM! , lightning flashes overhead, lighting up the whole area, in a vast illumination, on a hill, not so far away stood two figures, the wind began to pick up, and it started to rain, the rain became heavier and heavier and yet still the two figures stood there, one with his head bowed low to the ground, as if in shame, the other had his head held high as if expecting something, the lightning flashes again revealing a huge creature looming over them, like a massive wave, its eight red eyes clearly visible against the darkened sky, then a voice is heard, the very voice of evil itself, full of hatred, malice, desperation and despair, screaming for all to hear. "**Oratio Grandioloqua**"

_London, England. 1 year prior_

"**Dong**"

As the final knoll on the great bell, Big Ben, struck people began to file out of the various office blocks, shops, and general businesses all began to go home, some by train, back to their homes in the north or south, some by car, to their flats or houses near by, and some headed to Heathrow airport, to make flight to foreign countries for scheduled, important meeting or a relaxing holiday, away from the hustle and bustle of the city.

But that was all about to change, well at least for one person…

If you'd passed him walking down the street, you would have thought him no different to every other adolescent in Britain, his name was Alex, and as far as he was concerned, he was just a normal kid, in a normal world, leading a normal life. He went to school, he spent time with his family, and he hung out with his best friend, a normal life something that was going to change forever.

Alex was having a bad day, not like this was not usual he just did not understand, at one point he had been doing really well top of his class for all his subjects and never behind on his work, but now for some reason he felt like he was missing something in side him, something that could not be replaced. As he sat on the train, the train that was taking him back to London, so that he could, like he had done every weekend for the past year, go and visit them in their house in London, he had done this train ride dozens of times before, and yet this one felt different, he stared out the window at the bleak weather, wet miserable and typical, as he continued to stare out of the window, the train reached a tunnel and began to pass through it, then he felt very strange, as if an odd sensation was washing over him, like he was no longer solid, then he saw it, a huge silhouette of some creature long forgotten by Time and Space, it opened what appeared to be its mouth, and spoke with a voice that resounded with wisdom and power.

"_Once again the destined doth gather, and among us they shall once again walk, like it once was. Until then, take this, with all of our prayers, and hope, from both World_s!"

He took Alex hand in one hand and with his free hand, traced a strange insignia on the back of his hand, it curved from the base of his thumb, to the base of his little finger, it looked like a medal of some-kind, with a small sun at the top, and it seemed to shimmer in the strange slight that surrounded this being, then it was over.

Alex was brought awake at this sound of the train stopping, he glanced at the station sign "_Oh, God I thought I'd missed my stop then_", he got up slung his bag over his shoulder and moved to push the open button, and almost colappsed, on his left hand, the symbol was still there.


	2. Washing, Cleaning and Sugar?

Alex ran most of the way home, gasping for air, he managed to get home before him mother did, "Oh dear, Oh dear, Oh dear, If Mum see's this she's gunna kill me" was all he could think, he fumbled with his house keys as he twisted the key and pushed the door open, he slung his bag at the foot of the stairs and run up and franticly turned on the taps in the bathroom and began to wash his hands, hoping that it would come off, it didn't, so he tried a new tactic, he used hot water and soap this time, since normal water wasn't working, it failed to even smudge it, "Oh damn, damn, damn, what do I do?" he almost screamed at his reflection, he jumped suddenly as his phone rang in his pocket, sweating profusely, he pulled it out at glanced at the screen, _Mum_ it read, he answered it, willing his voice to be calm,

"Hi, Mum"

"_Hello Alex? Is that you?_"

"Yes"

"_Oh good, where are you?_"

"Me?, oh I'm at home, I managed to get an early train home from school"

"_Oh that's good, there some money on the table in the kitchen, could you get yourself something to eat, I took an extra shift at the shop, so I'll be home late._"

Alex half sighed, half joy-jumped, Mum would not be home until late that meant he still had time to get rid of this wretched mark on his hand.

"Ok Mum, I will I love you Bye."

"_Bye Alex._ Click …."

Alex exhaled, now he at least had a breather until he mum came home, so he went back upstairs and opened the curtains in his bedroom, he hadn't had time to open them this morning, and light flowed through them, temporarily blinding him, as his eye's adjusted he noticed the state of his room, "I'd better get this cleared up then" he said allowed, and to no one in particular, as he started, he put all of his washing in the washing bin, pushed everything under his bed and looked around, his mum didn't like it when he cut corners like that, but then again, what she didn't know, couldn't hurt her, hopefully.

He went back downstairs and looked around and sighed, ever since his Dad had took off, he had been the one doing most of the housework, not that he didn't mind, but he did it mainly out of necessity more than out of fun, he looked at the clock, "Half past 4, good, now if I get the housework done by half 5ish, then I can have dinner and then get my homework done and relax" he said to himself, then he went over to the wall cupboard and opened the door, he pulled out a pen and crossed off another day on the calendar, then pulled out the vacuum and started vacuuming, he did the hall, the lounge, the stairs and the bedrooms, before finally putting it away, then he rolled up his sleeves and moved on into the kitchen, he washed up the breakfast dishes, dried them, put them way, before wiping the surfaces and sweeping the floor. Then with a quick glance at the time, he emptied the bins and took the rubbish out side and dumped it in the "Dumpy" Bin that was outside.

((Just in-case anyone didn't know, there is a bin company called Dumpy Bins?, it must have been bullied whilst it was a waste-paper basket))

Then he went back inside and collapsed onto the sofa, billowing up a small cloud of dust as he did so, he was bushed and he looked at the clock, "aww man, twenty past 6, than means I missed my show, damn!, oh well, I'm hungry" he got back up the sofa and walked over to the fridge, pulled out some cheese, and butter, then he went over to the other side of the kitchen and got out the chopping board, a sharp knife and the portable grill, then he cut the cheese and bread, made a sandwich, spread a light layer of butter on-top and stuck it in the grill, then he sat back to wait.

((The perfect recipe for a Cheese Toastie, I learnt that surviving at boarding school in the winter))

Soon the smell of bubbling cheese filled the room, and, judging by the noise it was ready, so he fished a place out of one of the cupboards and gingerly pulled it off the grill, the butter had turned the bread a nice golden colour, so he sliced it in half and sat down to eat, he had the toastie half-way to his mouth when the door-bell rang, he sighed, "sooo, close, why is it I can never sit down and have a nice meal, someone always interrupts" the bell rang again.

He opened the door, on the doorstep was a ginger-haired girl, about a half-a-head smaller than he was, she was dressed in blue-denim jeans and had a purple top with "_Kirby for President_" written on it in crazy writing, he recognised her almost immediately, "Oh, hi Courtnie, what brings you here?", Courtnie was his neighbour, she had moved in about 2 months ago from Ohio, and they got on rather well, and so did their mums, "Hello Alex, my mum would like to know if you have any sugar?", she asked sweetly, she knew that whenever she spoke like that, he couldn't help but do whatever she said, he sighed "Okay,you can have some sugar, come in if you want" he offered.

He turned and walked over to the cupboards and began rummaging, she followed him and watched him intently, he shuffled nervously as he found the sugar, and handed it to her, "Bbring it back when your finished please" he asked, as she reached for it drew his hand back quickly "But as long as I get some of those nice biscuits your mum's making" he said, grinning from ear to ear, the surprised look on her face gave it away, "How did you know she was making biscuits, nosey" she said, making few grabs for the sugar, before lunging quickly an tearing it out of his hand, and ran quickly out of the door before he could try anything else saying and a faint "I'll ask her" echoed as the door slammed behind her, Alex sighed as he sat back down, "that's my excersise for the day then" he joked to himself as he turned to finish his dinner, and then he realised why she had left in such a hurry, she had just pinched half of his Cheese Toastie. Damn!


	3. An Odd Evening, Odd Morning and School

((I do love watch guys get twisted round the fingers of girls, it makes me laugh, although maybe that's because I'm single, Oh Well! on with the show!))

**Recommended Song**: If Everyone Card - Nickelback

The sky was bright that night, unusually bright, as Alex lay on the roof and gazed out at the constellations among the stars, he often came up here, normally when he just wanted to be alone to think, he could see hundreds of different patterns and shapes as his imagination joined the dots with the stars, he looked out over the city, he could see the bright lights from all of the cinema's, late night shops and anything else that happened to be open and 10:30 in the evening, he had heard at school that there was predicted to be a meteor shower at the weekend, maybe he could convince mum to take a day of work, and maybe, just maybe, they could go up on the hill and watch it together, just the two of them, as a family. He looked back at the sky as a cold breeze made him shudder, then he saw a flash, not a bright flash, and not very big, but small enough that you would have been having to pay attention to see it, he blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"Must be tired" he said allowed, not caring if anyone could here, after all, who else would be on the roof of a block of flats at this time at night,

"Really?" came a surprising reply from just above him, Alex turned, fearing the worst,

"Mum?, is that you?" he asked tentatively

"Alex, do I really sound like you're mother???" It was Courtnie, she was sitting in-front of one of the vent's that dotted the top of the flats, the heat being vented out was blowing a warm breeze across her, her gingery-copper hair was untied, and hung down partially obscuring her face from view, he looked up at the stars.

"Don't they look beautiful tonight?" she asked Alex, shifting closer to him, it was then that he realised that she was only in her pyjamas, which seemed to be made of some kind of blue silk, with more Kirby on it, 'What is her obsession with Kirby' he thought, whilst his mouth said "Aren't you cold up here?"

"Not really" she replied "For some reason I don't feel the cold that well"

"That makes two of us then"

She moved a little closer and Alex caught a whiff of perfume, his breathing quickened slightly as he glanced at her quickly before he turned away, blushing deeply, she turned, seeming to notice that he kept glancing at her,

"Alex?" her voice quavered slightly, she was holding something back

"Huh?"

"Do you like me?"

An awkward silence hung in the air, Alex could hear his heart beating, "What do I say?" his head said, then he peered over the edge, he saw and heard the familiar noise of his mum's car driving into the parking lot, a few stories below them,

"Uhhhhh…, I gotta go Courtnie, that's my mum down there, and If she's me up here, with you", he pulled his hand across his throat, showing just how much trouble he would be in, before getting up and running over, and with a glance back at her, ran back down the stairs to his level.

Courtnie waited until she heard his door slam, before she got up and began making her way towards the stairs, "Oh well" she said softly to herself, "I'll get him eventually", she made her way back home, and began planning what she would do tomorrow. (Muhahaha, I'm so evil, you honestly thought something would happen this early, no chance, you'll have to wait for that)

------------------------------------------------------ _In The Morning_ -----------------------------------------------------------

Alex woke with a start, he blinked at the sunlight pouring through the window, someone must have opened his curtains, and he glanced at his clock, and jumped out of bed with a start, "WHAT!, half past 8, that's impossible I set my alarm for 6:30" he thought, then he noticed that his alarm button was set to off, "That's just weird!, I'm a hundred percent sure that I turned it on, I know I did, because I did it right after I shut my Curtains" he said talking mainly to his bookshelf. Then he noticed that someone had re-arranged his book, instead of being in a general muddle, they were all nice and orderly, running in series, alphabetically, "Ok, Now I'm dreaming" he said, and just to make sure, he pinched himself, hard, leaving a red mark on the back of his hand, then he noticed that that strange mark on his hand was still there, he had almost forgotten it, especially after last night, he shuddered, but he pushed that aside and got undressed, before getting into the shower.

The hot water coursed down him as it cleared the fog of sleep from his head, he leaned against the wall, trying to keep himself steady, he felt a bit giddy as he washed his hair and rinsed it, although he didn't really care how his hair looked, he took great paints in washing it, he must have got it from his mother, then he pulled his towels of the radiator and dried himself, before getting changed into his clothes, he put on his black jeans and his red T-Shirt with '_Liberty or Death_' scrawled on it in big black letters, it had been a gift from his dad's parents, but they didn't speak to them very often, only on his birthday, and even then they didn't speak much, it was more of a "Hello", "Thank-You", "Good-Bye".

He sighed deeply, he wished things would just go back to normal, but there was a better chance of the sun exploding, than there was a chance of him uniting the shattered remnants of his family. He picked up his school bag and walked out of the door, slamming it behind him.

His usual route to the train station was interrupted by road-works, which seemed to be everywhere at the moment, so he skirted around the station and decided that he would go in the back-way, he managed to find the way in, paid his fare and got on the next train, then he got off at his stop, and began the trek to school, he passed through the park, and crossed over the bridge, and finally entered the school grounds, I twas a dreary place, a number of small, grey Buildings, surrounding a gothic-style 3-story building, that looked about as out of place as a Bride Groom among penguins, he sighed again, and start trudging toward the block that had _**History**_ written on it in purple letters.

------------------------------------------------ Next Time on Digimon ------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean that I'm Special?, I'm not anything, I'm just a normal person", [Imagine Alex in the Head Teachers office with his mother, getting in trouble]

"I won't let you hurt her, so back off" [Imagine Alex, standing protectively over Courtnie, facing off against an Ogremon] (Scary!)

All this comng up next time up next time on Digimon, Time of Reunion


	4. Love is Found and a Partner too

Time wore on as the lessons passed, History first, then Maths, then English and so on, all rather boring, and his droning teacher's didn't really help, he yawned quietly as his English teacher, Mr. Jennings, went over for the hundredth time why they need to know this about such and such a poet whilst Alex spent most of the time staring out of the window, watching the trees shake under the force of the wind outside, and listening to the howling of the four winds, he felt lost in his own world. "Lovely Weather" a sarcastic little voice said, "Oh be Quiet!" another one snapped back, then the ringing of the bell that signaled the end of the day brought him swiftly back to reality, he got up, packed his books, stationary and other stuff back into his bag, picked it up a trudged out of the door toward the station along with the rest of the school, everyone was talking about the flashes in the sky last night, some said that in was aliens, but Alex doubted that, after all, why would they want to come to this planet, because it would be the last place he would have come to.

Then it started to rain, not a light shower, but a continuous downpour, so he ducked out of the way and into a nearby shop, he shook his head, getting rid of all of the excess water before heading back out again, as he walked back out into the downpour, as he ran up to the train station and just missed the train as it pulled of the platform, "Great", he said aloud, "I'm wet, I'm tired and now I missed the train, what next????".

He then decided to walk home, it was only about a couple of miles and he had walked it before, but not very often, but he decided to give it ago, hoping that the rain just might relent. It didn't instead it got worse, and worse, until he could only just see a few meters ahead of himself, "Oh this is just ridiculous" he said to himself as he ducked under-cover again, "That's it I've had enough of walking in the rain" so he decided to go and hide out in a building somewhere. As he jumped out again he happened to glance up at one of the abandoned factory building's that dotted the city, they were like rusting giants of a forgotten era, every now and again people would trash one and it would just lie there, but this one had been untouched, supposedly it was haunted, and since everyone was too scared to go in, and he saw a figure, illuminated against the sky by a brief flash from the lightning, then it was gone, along with a roar of thunder, he shook his head.

"Perfect" he said quietly to himself, "I'll go hide out in there until this storm subsides", he glanced at a street sign as he walked towards the factory, "Jupiter Road, that means that I'm just over ¾ of the way there, I need to do this more often" he said, as he tried one of the door to the factory, surprisingly it was unlocked, but he pushed the door open and went in, it was big, quiet and empty. And he thought he was all alone in here until he heard a faint sobbing sound coming from one of the ante-chambers, so his curiosity overrode his freezing brain and he decided to go have a look, his shoes made a rather large squelching noise as he crept across the wooden floor, and he winced at every squelch.

He could feel the water starting to soak through his shoes and into his socks, it was a very uncomfortable feeling, as he slowly made his way toward the door, it lay ajar and an umbrella lay on the floor next to it, it was pink and had (yes, you guesses it) little pictures of Kirby on it, and Alex relaxed he knew who it was, as he pushed the door open and his suspicion's were confirmed.

Lying on the ground, in a crumpled heap was Courtnie, her hair was matted and damp, her uniform was completely soaked, and tears flowed freely down her face, she glanced up when she heard the door open, and when she saw whom it was she flung herself in his arms, "Oh Alex" she said, still sobbing, Alex almost collapsed under her weight, he gingerly, gently began stroking her head, as she continued to cry

"There There … There There" he said quietly, well what else could he say

Eventually she stopped crying and just lay there, silent as the grave

"Feel better now?" Alex enquired, hoping she was

"Yes, much better, thanks" she said in a small sad voice

Alex went up to one of the desks and pulled 2 chairs off the top of it and sat down on one of them.

"Well?, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked politely, gesturing to the chair so that she could sit down.

She got up and very slowly, dejectedly, made her way over and sat down, he looked at her, her face looked weather-beaten, but she still held her head high, and her eyes were still wet but at least she wasn't still crying, that was a good sign.

"Well, you see, what happened was, I was on my way home from school and I missed the bus so I decided to walk it, then started to rain, so I thought that t might be good to come and hide in here, because then I could wait for the storm to blow over and then something really weird happened"

Alex unintentionally leaned forward on his chair, something about this story seemed to be very familiar.

"And then I decided to explore, so I came in here and that' s when saw him!" she started to cry again, tears like big, wet rain-drops ran down her face, Alex waited until she had regained her composure, she would tell him when she was ready, she stopped after a few more minutes and sniffed slightly.

"And then there …" her voice now took on a lighter tone, almost like she was dreaming "there was a weird light and then there was this voice …" she broke off again, almost as if she were trying to replay the experience, "Then she, well at least I think it was a she, said … something, I…. I can't really remember what it was but I know it was important, then .., then she took my had and!" she burst into another flood of tears, thrusting her left hand in his face, and on her hand, as clear as day, was a mark, it was like his, but . is was different, whereas his seemed to resemble a medal, hers resembled a heart, stretching from pinky to index finger, half of the heart was hollowed out whilst the other ended in a swirl. He stared at it, horror and relief starting to spread through his body, one the one side, he had expected something worse, but on the other, there was this?, "What do these marks mean?" he thought "I've got one, now she's got one, who next? Mr. Takaishi who lives below us?" he asked silently to himself as he got up as she withdrew her hand and clutched at it, sobbing quietly, his head was reeling from today's events nad he really felt like he was going to be sick, he pulled of the glove that he had worn on his left hand for most of the day, his mark was still there as well, except that it glowed slightly, it was a warm, almost happy glow, and it didn't match his current mood. He put his hands behind his back and sighed, what were they going to do now, heard a gasp come from behind and he turned around, the look in Courtnie's eyes clearly showed her amazement,

"So it's True" she said in a quiet voice "You have one to, I wondered why you had been acting so strange recently, but I would have never have guessed. Do you know what they mean?" she asked hopefully.

"No Courtnie, I'm afraid I don't know what they mean, neither do I know how to get rid of them, the only thing I know at the moment is that life seems to be getting stranger and stranger."

"Well that makes two of us then at least," she said nodding slightly, then she stiffened,

"What was that?" she asked quietly, we had both heard the ominous creaking sound that had come from just outside the door.

"Stay Here, I'll go and have a look" Alex whispered quietly as he crept to the door, and now it was his turn to gasp, out in the main chamber there was a dazzling display of lights, Blue, Yellow, Green, all of them billowing from a large portal that had appeared in the dead-centre of the chamber, shaped like a circle and surrounded by 12 shimmering orbs, it grew brighter and brighter until, a shape appeared out of the centre of it and he almost screamed, it was as gig as a small bus and just about as green, it had a pair of huge horn's atop his head, and in his head he held an ugly looking bone, that defiantly wasn't there for show, he paused and sniffed the air, as if trying to determine where he was then he howled, it was a feral, vile howl that seemed to echo back and forth in the hall, then it spoke, in a voice more resembling that of a cave-man, than that of an Ogre.

"Yay, me-make eet to whoman-world, now boss gonna give me big-reward for dis', now all me gotta do now is capture me a whoman, den me become big famous Digimon heh heh" it's voice sounded like someone dragging their nails across a chalk board, what on earth was this … this thing talking about, and what the hell is a Digimon, Alex started to worry, and almost jumped out of is skin when he felt something nudging his side, he turned sharply, Courtnie was perched beside him,

"What's out there?" she asked worriedly,

"Trust me, you don't want to know"

"Oh come on it can't be …. OH MY GOD!" she screamed, and Ales turned his eyes heavenward, "Well you can't say I didn't warn her" he said silently, then he realised that, if he had heard her crying from the door, then.

"Ahaa!, me hear Whoman's, now me catch whoman's", the ogre took a practise swing with his club, turning a table into so many piles of little woodchips, Alex gulped, before grabbing Courtnie by the wrist and whispering in her ear

"Look I'm only going to say this once so listen, I'll distract whatever that thing is, while you make a run for the door Ok?" he whispered, in a voice that brooked no argument, she looked at him, her eyes brimming.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, don't you worry"

She looked him right it the eye, he could she the raw emotion in them, she lent forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek, causing the both to blush.

"For Luck" she said quietly, before getting up, "Let's go then" she wiped her eyes and braced herself, as she opened the door,

"After you" she said. "

Thanks" he replied

They both sneaked out of the door and stopped, the hall was empty, no portal, no ogre, no nothing, just a pile of splinters.

"Where's it gone?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

It was the rushing noise that gave it away as a huge, wooden desk came flying out of the blue, Alex tackled Courtnie to the ground as it smashed into the floor where they had just been standing, Alex pushed Courtnie off him and groaned, "that hurt" he said "I need to start going to the Gym more often" he said aloud, rubbing his ribs, then he quickly dived again as a chair came flying at him, shattering into pieces, he picked up one of the legs, it would be very good in a straight up fight, but he could use it to defend himself if he had to. The next thing that came flying towards him was completely unexpected, it was a Bookshelf, complete with books, his muscles locked as he tried to move, time seemed to slow down as it span towards him, then it exploded just before it hit him, showering him with burning bits of paper and wood along with a cloud of smoke, he glanced around, panic-stricken,

"Courtnie?, you alright?"

"Yes, _cough … cough_, I'm alright, what was that?"

"I don't know?, Hang on… I can see something?"

Alex squinted, he could see a shape out there in the smoke, as it began to settle, he could here that Ogre-thing bellowing in frustration, as it flung another table into he smoke bank, it too burst into another shower of wood chips, Alex covered his face with his arm to protect himself from the flying chips, he glanced up, the smoke had cleared by now and he blinked sharply, standing behind a barrier of shimmering energy was a figure, the barrier made in hard to see, it seemed to be human, then that Ogre-thing came back, stomping it's way through the rows of desks, it seemed to recognise the Figure behind the barrier

"Grrr … Wizardmon, why you come-to whoman world, why you still try to stop me?" the Ogre grunted, smashing another desk.

"If I'm correct I told you last time we fought Ogremon, I'll keep stopping you if you keep coming here" Wizardmon said, watching as his barrier dissipated, then he lowered his staff, pointing it at Ogremon, "Now are you going to leave quietly Ogremon, or is this going to get ugly" he asked threateningly,

Ogremon laughed, it was a guttural laugh that echoed and reverberated around the chamber, then he grinned evilly, "You no beat me this time Wizardmon, me got MUCH stronger since our last battle now you finished, _Pummel Whack_", Ogremon formed a dark aura around his fist before blasting it at Wizardmon, who brushed it aside contemptibly with the head of his staff, Ogremon flinched violently

"Hate to say it Ogremon, but I told you so" Wizardmon taunted, dodging another blast, it slammed into a wall, sending up a shower of concrete splinters, "And your aim hasn't improved much either", Wizardmon ducked third blast, jumped over a forth and blocked a fifth using the hilt of his staff, Ogremon was panting heavily now, Wizardmon smirked,

"Had enough yet?"

"_Pant!_ No, me going to _Pant!_ crush you Wizardmon _Pant! _Now you pay! _Bone Cudgel!_"

"Oh dear!" was about all Wizardmon had time to say as Ogremon's club came flying towards him, he hastily tried to raise his staff to defend himself, but too late, the club smacked into Wizardmon, knocking his staff out of his hands and sent it hurling across the room, landing with a clatter on the other side, Wizardmon clutched his right arm, he could feel his arm numbing, "Ouch!, must've broken something, he sure hits harder than he did last time" he thought as he dodged another throw from the club, Ogremon was grinning now,

"Now me pay you back for all times you beat me Wizardmon, _Pummel Whack_", Wizardmon cringed, then Alex moved, he didn't think, he just acted, he charged his way across the debris-stridden room and hurled himself at Wizardmon, knocking him out of the way as a fist-sized crater appeared where his head had been just mili-second's earlier, the two of them landed with a Bang!, Alex pulled Wizardmon up as and supported him as Ogremon advanced on them,

"You O.K?"

"Yes, thanks for that"

"It was nothing, now how's about you finish this guy off"

"I couldn't agree more"

Wizardmon held his good hand out and concentrated, forming a ball of energy, resembling a static orb, "I'm sorry to have to do this Ogremon, _Thunder Ball!_", Wizardmon began to throw these balls in rapid succession, each one striking it's target, the first caught Ogremon in the stomach, doubling him over, whilst two more knocked his feet from under him, sending him crashing to the ground, "it's over Ogremon, just go back, you can't win" Wizardmon said wearily, as Ogremon got up again, shaking a piece of table of himself,

"You no win yet Wizardmon, me still win, cos' now me tell Boss that you foil plan, then he come get you big time"

"Let him try Ogemon, let him Try!"

"But me not done yet, me leave you with parting gift" Ogremon pointed his Fist at one of the desks a fired, it exploded, revealing a scared and shaking Courtnie,

"Now you make choice little Whoman, the girl, or the Digimon"

Alex was torn, he knew that if he tried to save Courtnie, then Wizardmon might end up dead, and if he didn't then he'd have to explain this all to her mum.

"I …., I …." He glanced at Wizardmon, and just as their eyes met, they both understood, Alex winked at him,

"Sorry pal, but I gotta save her"

"I know"

Alex walked slowly over to Courtnie and placed himself firmly in front of her, "I won't let you hurt her, so back off" he said, perhaps with more bravado than he intended, Ogremon's face looked puzzled, at least it did up until another ball of lightning struck him across the face,

"Now this End's Ogremon, _Thunder Barrage_" Both Wizardmon's hand came up and his staff span across the room and landed back to his hands, then he drew a spiral in the air with it, and lightning flew across the room and crashed into the surprised Ogremon, who howled one last, vengeful howl, before he shattered, into pinpricks of light, which dispersed into the air around the, vanishing like stars behind a cloud.

Then Wizardmon, exhausted collapsed, as Alex and Courtnie ran over to him,

"Is he Okay?"

"Yeh, I think so, he's just tired that's all"

"Hey what's that?"

They both watched as Wizardmon began to glow, similar to what had happened to Ogremon, then Alex's phone went off, "who would call me at this time in the … what on earth?" he muttered to himself, then he dropped it, it too was glowing the same way the Wizardmon was, as small particles of light began to form around it, and it began to rise until it stopped at about head-height until it appeared to be a solid ball of light, then the light surrounding his phone, and Wizardmon vanished, revealing what had once been he's phone, in it's place lay a Digivice, it was black, with a red-band running around the edges and around the screen which lay in the center, along with a black strap attached to it, and it fell right into Alex's outstretched hands ((ok I'm bad at descriptions, so imagine something like a cross between the D-Arc [the one's they use in Digimon Tamers] and the Digivice iC [the ones that they use in Digimon Data Squad], except a little more square in places, and with a few more buttons))

"Uhhhhh … Alex, what is that?"

"I think it used to be my cellphone" Alex replied, giving it a shake

"Well it sure doesn't look like a cellphone anymore"

"That's what I was thinking"

"So you don't know what it is"

"No"

Wizardmon stirred, he felt strange, like he had been suddenly healed, although it hadn't quite cured his disorientation, and his vision was still a bit blurred, although he could clearly see what the other two had failed to notice.

"A Digivice?, Where did that come from?"

"Well welcome back to the land of the living, and as for where this thing came from, I want to know when I'm getting my phone back"

Then Wizardmon noticed Alex's hand, his glove hand been torn during the fight with Ogremon, and the tear revealed,

"The Crest of Hope?"

"The quest of what?, where" Alex asked looking around

"no, not quest, Crest on your hand"

Alex's other hand immediately covered the tear in the glove, but Wizardmon was way ahead of him, he flew over to him, and neatly plucked the Digivice out of his hand, and examined it,

"Het that's m…"

"Hush, I'm trying to think!" Wizardmon snapped

Alex shut up immediately, and glanced nervously at Courtnie

Wizardmon suddenly turned around, his eyes shone with both surprise and awe,

"Do you know what this means?" he asked excitedly

"No" Alex replied, still covering his mark with his glove.

"Oh, I never thought that I would see the day, but it has arrived my dear boy, Your are one of the Digi-Destined"

"Digi-what?, ok this is starting to get confusing"

"my dear boy, the Digi-Destined are a group of human's worn to protect the digital world, Long ago they vanished into history, but now the Line of defenders has been restored, and at last maybe we can have peace"

"Peace?, what are you talking about buddy?"

"Please don't call me that, now hold out your mark"

"Why should I eve…"

"Just do it!" Wizardmon snapped again, he was starting to get irritated

Alex held out his hand, palm downwards, as Wizardmon calmly moved the Digivice over the Mark on his hand,

A beep, came from the digivice, as a small green light came on, _Scanning…_ the screen read, until a 3-D model of his mark appeared on the screen,

_Crest of Hope Identified, confirming DNA. _

_DNA confirmed, subject recognised, Hello Alex!_

And that last part Alex rapidly withdrew his hand, as Wizardmon handed his he Digivice, then there was a slight popping sound, as everything seemed to slow down to a .. stop!, then the room was filled with the same light and presense he had seen on the train not so long ago,

"_So we doth meet again, Bearer of Hope, dost thou accept thine burden and all that come with it?_" the voice asked, as Alex blinked, what could he say, then he felt a strange calm come over him and he placed his hand over his Digivice,

"I accept" he said in a calm manner, as the presence that had come to him in the train smiled

"_So be it, and now the Hope and the Wizard are joined unto the end of days_", then the light and the presence vanished and the screen of the Digivice spelt out, in a bright blue light, 3 words,

_Partner Identified: __**Wizardmon**_

The astonished look on both their faces, faded as they both locked eyes, there was an understanding in their gaze as Alex held out his hand,

"I guess that makes up partners then?"

Wizardmon took the hand and shook it firmly "I guess it does, Partner"

((Was this good, cos it took ages to write, please to review, Peace Out))


	5. An Old Friend Appears, The Plot Thickens

((Put your hand up if you actually thought that the name of the last chapter meant he actually found 'love', you people are so gullible, by love I meant the Crest of Love, but you've probably figured that out by now, (I'm so Evil), No I'm the Evil One, (Shut Up) make me, [_Scuffling noises_]))

Alex felt detached, the events of the past couple of hours made him so ... different, he could feel something else inside of him, almost like he was a different person, he touched his hand to is head, it was freezing cold, he shivered, he knew he should have brought a warmer jacket, he glanced at Courtnie, she came over and snuggled up against him, as they carried on walking down the road, Wizardmon walked apart from them, perhaps he was afraid, or shy, but now they were partnered for life, through thick or thin, Alex sighed, looked like life would never be the same again.

The Rain had let up by now, and the sun was beginning to set, causing the sky to turn a deep crimson, it looked beautiful, but considering everything that had happened today, it didn't suit the occasion. After Alex had taken Courtnie home with a brief, "_I'll tell you later_" he went back and found Wizardmon, who he had left back downstairs as he didn't think either mum would be very pleased if he turned up with a stranger, so as the pair of them walked down the street together, he found himself thinking of a number of very extravagant, elegant or just stupid ways that he could hide Wizardmon until a very annoyed voice cut through his thoughts, bringing him out of his world of creativity,

"I don't think any of those will work, so could you please stop it, you're giving me a headache", the voice sounded both annoyed and humorous, and it was _very _familiar,

"Wizardmon was that..."

"Me, yes, you're thinking too loud"

"Thinking too loud?, what do you mean thinking too loud" Alex asked, confusion going across his face, "Wait a second can he .. can he read my...."

"Mind?" Wizardmon said, finishing Alex's thought, "Yes I can, if I want to"

"What!, then that means"

"Oh calm down will you, you secrets are safe with me, that is until I need something" Wizardmon said, with a strange twinkle in his eye.

Alex laughed worriedly, "If you can read my mind than what am I thinking right now"

Wizardmon blushed, "Err... aren't those the kind of..."

At that point Alex jumped on him, covering his mouth with his hand, "If you ever tell her about that, I'm going to kill you, Understand?" he asked threateningly

"Ok, Ok I get the point, don't get your feathers all ruffled"

"Just making sure, anyhow's, I need somewhere I can hide you, have any Ideas?"

"Why do you need to hide me?" Wizardmon asked looking puzzled

"Well I can't just walk into our house and say to my mum, 'oh hi mum I've just got this cool new digimon can i keep it?' she'd throw a fit, she doesn't even like hamsters." Alex said sarcastically

"Oh, I see, so you need somewhere to hide, me until you get the courage to tell her" Wizardmon asked, then he added, "You seem to be stuck in a lot of similar situations, am I right?"

This time it was Alex's turn to blush, "Ok, if you don't mind I'd appreciate if from now on, you stayed out of my head, you know for personal reasons" he asked painfully

"Ok if that's what you want"

They carried on walking, until Alex suddenly snapped his finger, "Got It"

"Got What"

"I, Wizardmon my friend, have thought of a place to hide you"

"Ok, are you going to tell me?"

"Follow me"

The began to wind there way through tangled side-streets and back-alleys, until they reached what appeared to be solid wall, almost 5 foot high and appeared to be made of concrete

"Uhhh. Alex where are we?"

"Hang on a second, you'll like this part"

Alex delivered a solid kick to the wall, sending a shudder going right up until something above them clicked sharply, and then out of the shadows above them a metal ladder came down, landing with a Clang!, Alex placed one foot on the first rung of the ladder and glanced at Wizardmon

"Follow me"

Alex began climbing, when he was half-way up the ladder, he glanced back down, he couldn't see Wizardmon

"Hey!, Wizardmon you there?"

"I'm up here"

Alex glanced up and there was Wizardmon, waiting at the top of the ladder

"But…, What…., how did you get up there?"

"Oh, didn't I mention I can fly, well, fly being the technical term, I suppose you could call it long-term hovering really", Wizardmon took a step forward and dropped, and Alex gawked as he stopped right in front of him,

"It's easier to get around, and it's much faster than walking" Wizardmon said calmly, seemingly unaware that there was nothing but air beneath his feet.

"Why didn't you tell me, we could have got here much faster from the air" Alec as indignantly

"You never asked" Wizardmon said complacently, brushing some imaginary dust off his shoulder, then he offered a hand to Alex

"Need a lift" he asked politely

"Are you sure about this" Alex asked, slightly sacred at the prospect of being pulled along by the hand

"It's perfectly safe, Trust me" Wizardmon said, as Alex took his hand

"I hate it when People say that" Alex mumbled to himself as Wizardmon pulled him off the ladder and onto nothing but air, holding him like he was as light as a feather and Alex felt tinges of Acrophobia beginning to set in so he shut his eyes and hoped it would be over soon, as Wizardmon pulled him up, up, up, until they came out into the starry night-sky, then adrenaline kicked in and Alex gazed around him, he was, well they were, flying, it felt so cool!, he glanced around slowly until he found the roof he was looking for

"Wizardmon, can you put us down there" he asked, he could here the blood pumping in his ears, although he had never been fond of heights, this experience brought a whole new light to it.

"Isn't that the roof same block we were at about an hour ago?" Wizardmon asked, clearly confused, "I wonder why we just walked around in circles for nothing" he thought as they settled down gently onto the roof.

Alex felt disappointed, he had just started to have fun, but it still felt good to have something solid beneath his feet, his legs wobbled slightly as he re-adapted to walking on the ground, even after a few minutes of flight. He glanced up, Wizardmon was still floating up there,

"Wizardmon, could you come over here" he shouted, trying to keep his voice down, he didn't want anyone coming up here and finding him here, because the last thing he needed was someone finding out about Wizardmon.

"Look Wizardmon I'm going to be honest, I can't think of anywhere to hide you, can you?" Alex asked hopefully

"No" Wizardmon replied

"Then I'm afraid that there's nothing for it, I'm going to have to tell my mum about you" Alex felt really drained as if he had just run a marathon

"Are you sure, I mean, didn't you just tell me that you weren't going to that, What _is_ that beeping noise?" Wizardmon asked irritably

Alex could feel something vibrating in his pocket, and it wasn't his phone, he rummaged around until he found the source of the noise and pulled it out,

"Why is the Digivice beeping like that?" Wizardmon asked, peering at the screen

_-Alert! Alert!-_ The screen read _-Breach in Digital Barrier Detected!- -Alert! Alert!-_

"Uhhh… Wizardmon, what does that mean?"

"You think I know?"

"Well you seem to know more about it than I do!"

"Hey, it's not _my_ Digivice, it belongs to you, so it's not my job to figure it out"

"Ok, Ok calm down" Alex began fiddling, it was one of the things he did best when he was excited, or nervous, he pushed one of the button on the side and then _Warning!_ Message was replaced with a Compass, with 2 arrows on it, one of them, red, was pointing in Wizardmon's Direction, the other one, blue, was flashing and pointing off in the general direction of the mall.

"I'm going to assume that this is a compass" Alex said, twisting his head from side to side, trying to make snse of the compass

"Jeez, what gave you that impression?" Wizardmon said sarcastically before relaxing slightly, he didn't know why he felt so annoyed, maybe it was just Alex's attitude, "Ok I need to calm down" he thought,

"Ok I think I need to calm down" Alex thought, "He probably knows less about this Digivice thing then I do."

They both looked at each other sheepishly, until at last Wizardmon spoke, "Shall we go and see what it's talking about then?" he asked tentatively, trying to sound calm

Alex ran the Idea through his head, it had some promise, as long as they weren't back too late, Wizardmon offered him his hand, "Want a Lift?" he asked, smiled slightly, he knew now that he had Alex hooked on flying, things would be much easier.

Alex grinned, and took Wizardmon's outstretched hand, in no time at all, following the compass, they landed in front of the Mall's main doors, there was no-one about, so Alex glanced at his watch, and blinked, "That took us 10 minutes, normally it takes me about 30 minutes, and that's in a car" he exclaimed, before looking at Wizardmon, who had a very smug expression on his face, "Just _how_ fast can you go?" he asked,

"No time for that, look…" Wizardmon said abruptly, pointing at the Digivie in Alex's hand, the screen was glowing an ugly red,

_-Danger!- -Digimon Emergence Detected-_

_-Scanning Complete, Digimon Identified: Renamon-_

A 3-D model of Renamon appeared, it reminded Alex of a picture of a Kitsune a friend in his geography class had drawn, she, or at least it looked like a she, had Ice-Blue eyes and wore a pair of elongated purple gloves. Next to the Image was some information

_- Rookie Level Digimon-_

_-Attribute: Data-_

_-Beast Man Digimon-_

_-Known for their bluntness and clear sense of Justice, very loyal and her Diamond Storm is not the kind of rainy-day you look forward to-_

At this, Wizardmon's face creased with thought, "Renamon?, what is she doing here" he asked himself, then aloud he said "Do you supposed we had better see what she want?" he asked Alex

"We may as Well, but try to avoid a fight" Alex said pessimistically, as they both pushed the doors open, the air inside the mall was slightly warmer than outside, so Alex closed the door behind them, no need to tell the whole world that they were here, as they walked through the mall, Alex looked into the Blackness, staying very close to Wizardmon.

----------

Renamon stepped through the Digital Gate, she felt, different, "Strange" she thought, as she took in her surroundings, she appeared to be in what humans called a 'pet shop', there were cages and glass boxes with strange animals in, she explored them, lancing in each one, "Were is it" she said huffily, knocking over a bunch of hamster cages, then she saw a row of cages, each one contain various species and breeds of cat, she looked in each cage one-by-one, until coming to one with a white cat in it, she had bright green eyes, and very white, soft fur, Renamon peered closer, "Well, Well, Well it appears he's smarter than he thought" she said softly to herself, as she reached for the cat.

She heard the bell of the shop tinkle behind her and she spun round, baring her teeth, she relaxed when she saw who it was, "Wizardmon, it's you, how have you been" she asked, inclining her head slightly

"I've been well enough Renamon" Wizardmon replied, returning the gesture, "But what are you doing here?" he asked

"I'm here on official business Wizardmon, don't interfere"

"But for which side?

"You know I work for the resistance Wizardmon, just like you do"

"Did Renamon, Did, I have another commitment now"

"_What!_ What could be more important than out goals?"

"This, Renamon, oh Alex, could you come here please" Wizardmon asked

Alex opened the door of the shop and came in carefully, he looked in awe at the Yellow and White Kitsune that stood opposite Wizardmon, she had a strange glint in her eyes,

"Renamon, I would like you to meet Alex"

"A _human_??, you betrayed you ideals for a human?" she sounded astonished

"Not just any human, show her Alex" Wizardmon said intently, as Alex tentatively removed his glove and Renamon gasped,

"It's not possible"

"It's very possible Renamon, we both know that, the Prophecy is at last coming to Fruitation, now do you see why I haven't return, I and Alex are paired for life"

Renamon was shocked, "This boy bears the Crest of Hope, but what of the Other 2?" she asked

"I do not know, but they will reveal themselves in time, but you must take word to Merukimon, he needs to know of this"

Alex watched Renamon's face carefully, who could see a great pressure and sadness building behind her stern face, she bowed her head, as if ashamed.

"I'm sorry Wizardmon, I can't" she said in a quiet voice

Now it was Wizardmon's turn to be shocked, "What do you mean, _I Can't_?, what could be more important????" Wizardmon asked, although his mind already knew the answer.

"Let me Guess, Zhuqiaomon's orders, am I right" Wizardmon asked, suspicion shone in his eyes.

"_Yes!_" her voice was so quiet, he almost didn't hear it

Wizardmon began pacing, frustration was beginning to show in his movements, finally, it boiled over as Wizardmon flung a bolt of lightning at an abandoned cage, it exploded into pieces of charred wood and metal, and Wizardmon stood there, panting "Doesn't Zhuqiaomon understand, his conservatism is killing us, surely you of all digimon would understand that Renamon"

"I know Wizardmon, .. But he is one of the Digimon Sovereign, and we must obey them, we may not like what they say, but we _must_ obey, I am so, so, sorry old friend, please forgive me!" there was a note on anguish and pain in her voice,

Wizardmon turned sharply, "Forgive you for what Renamon?" he asked just as a huge shower of tiny crystals sent him flying across the room, causing him to go flying through the shop window, landing in a heap on the benches outside, Renamon jumped out the shattered remains of the window, land a short distance away from him, Alex ran to Wizardmon's side,

"Wizardmon, you ok?" he asked worriedly, offering him a hand up

"Do I look _ok_" Wizardmon replied irritably, "I've just been thrown halfway across a room by one of my oldest friends who's taking order from one the most powerful, albeit most rigid, Digimon ever created and _your asking _me if I'm ok!", Wizardmon accepted Alex's hand and pulled himself up,

"Are you sure you want to do this Renamon" Wizardmon held his staff in front of him defensively, "I don't want to hurt you"

"I'm afraid that choice is no-longer ours to make Wizardmon, **_Diamond Storm_**", she opened her arms, and hundreds of shimmering crystals appeared, she seemed to hesitate slightly, before flinging them at Wizardmon, Wizardmon flung himself on Alex, sending the pair of them flying backwards, the area where they had been moments was filled with tiny holes, Wizardmon hauled himself off Alex, and turned to face her,

"Fine then, if that's the way you want to play Renamon, I'll play with you, **_Thunder Ball_**"

Wizardmon formed a ball of thunder in his hand, and chucked it at Renamon, she vanished,

"What!" Wizardmon exclaimed as Renamon appeared behind him, "**_Power Pummel_**" she roared, as a blue fire engulfed her as she smashed her gloved fist into Wizardmon's Back, sending him crashing into the opposite wall, Alex cringed, "That had to hurt!" he thought, Renamon advanced on him,

"I'm sorry Wizardmon, but orders are order, **_Power Pummel_**" her hand flung towards toward Wizardmon, and suddenly it stopped, she found her fist enveloped in a glowing hand, it was Wizardmon, he was glowing, in the same light that they had scene the other night, Alex pulled the Digivice out of his pocket, now the screen was glowing a bright green, as he held it in his hand, the light spread, forming 3 rings, which surrounded his hand.

_-Scanning …-_

_-Scanning Completed, Crest of Hope Identified-_

_-**DIGIVOLUTION** ACTIVATED!-_

The Three rings surrounding Alex's hand flew off and span towards Wizardmon, they enveloped him, before joining together, forming a solid oval of light, Wizardmon opened his eyes, all he could see was light, he raised his hand, it glowed with the same color light as that around him,

"The Light of Digivolution, that means-" Wizardmon closed his hand, he had a fight to win.

"Wizardmon, Digivolve too … **Sorcerymon**"

Renamon recoiled, the light was so right, she shielded her eyes with her paws and peered into the light, "Wait, he's digivolving, that means, I've got to stop him, **_Diamond Storm_**"

Alex gasped as the light receded, where Wizardmon was standing, stood … well it looked like Wizardmon, except this guy wore white instead, and his staff was shaped like a snow-flake instead of a sun, "**_Shield of Aquas_**", he surrounded himself with a pale, azure colored water, that sent the crystals flying in all directions, Renamon looked horrified as Sorcerymon strode confidently towards her,

"No you can't, you can't have digivolved"

"Yes I can and I have, with a little of Alex's help, I didn't want to do this Renamon, but you have left me no other choice, **_Crystal Barrage_**"

Sorcerymon twirled his staff, sending shards of Ice flying towards Renamon, who barely dodged them in time, he fired again, and again she dodged, she was panting now, obviously her teleportation was very tiring, and doing it this rapidly must be very strenuous,

"Give up Renamon, I value are friendship too much to destroy you" Wizardmon said, offering his hand to her

She hesitated, perhaps, she might be better off, then he sense of Duty kicked in and she withdrew her hand, she bared her fangs, "No Wizardmon, Duty comes before Friendship" she screeched as she flung herself on him, the went down in a tangled heap of fists and feet, each giving as much as they received, blow for blow as they fought there way across the hallway, neither willing to yield, until Sorcery made a strange gesture with his hand, which flung Renamon away from him, they glared at each other, Renamon felt herself getting weaker, she couldn't keep this up much longer, especially now that Wizardmon had digivolved,

Sorcery felt strong, much stronger than he had felt in a long time, and after that fight he wasn't even tired, normally that would have exhausted him, but now he was faster, stronger, quicker. He looked at Renamon, one of his dearest friends and sighed,

"I'm sorry it has to be this way Renamon" he said, both his voice and eyes full of remorse, he raised both hands, and began to chant, his voice sonorous and clear, rang through the Mall as he brought forth 7 magical crystals, one in the centre, surrounded by 6 more, and each glowed a different color, Black, White, Green, Brown, Red and Blue surrounds a pale cream, the mantra continued and each flashed in turn, until it seemed that they were all alight, then as he complete the mantra, he lowered his staff, pointing it at Renamon

"**_Wrath of the Elements_**" he commanded, and it came, a huge blast that shook the entire mall, shattering windows and cracking support, Renamon was obliterated by the vast amounts of power, as she too, like Ogremon, vanished into so many pin-pricks of light, Sorcerymon knelling gently beside her as she vanished, he blinked back a tear, as he returned to his normal colors, his clothes, fading from white to its original blue and beige. He could here Sirens in the distance,

"Alex"

"Yes"

"I think we need to go"

"Agreed!"

As Alex took his hand and they flew of into the night, Alex thoughts wandered, "Why Renamon, Why.."

Watching them, from a near-by roof was a cat, it's white fur blew in the cold wind and its emerald eye glinted in the stars, it watched and wondered, and Understood.

(Well is this good or bad, sorry it took so long, I got a little bit or writers block, but what is it with that cat?, well you'll have to wait until next time, and what is Zhuqiaomon up to, well you'll have to wait a while to find out, Muhahahahaha!)


	6. Of Cats and Parrots

((Sorry this Chap. Took so long, I had MAJOR writer's block, and I was preoccupied with another story, so here it is, this chapter bounces around a bit, as I have some catching up to do, Enjoy!, and please, please, please review ))

Alex yawned, and rubbed his eyes sleepily, he had had 2 late nights in a row and it was _really_ affecting his school life, his grades had been dropping slowly, not that he really minded, he had never been too sure on what he wanted to do when he 'grew up', and now he was even less sure, G.C.S.E's were the last thing on his mind as he left the school grounds, lost in the crowd of student trying desperately to leave the school, everyone was trying to leave at once, all so wanting to get home, Alex didn't mind, he liked a nice, slow walk to the station, he always got there no time, unless something **major** happened, then he normally missed it. He didn't really pay much attention to where he was going, he instinctively knew where he was going, that left his mind to zone-out and think, he thought back to the previous couple of days, life had gone from been 'normal' to abnormal in a _very_ short time, and he wasn't sure if he could cope with the pressure, he had his future, if he would have one, to consider, and then he had … Digimon to consider, what was he going to do, he had Digimon coming in left, right and centre, and what was he going to do if someone found Wizardmon, how was he going to explain _that_. He sighed and zoned himself back in, and almost crash into a lamp-post, laughing silently to himself, he stepped round it and briskly jogged the rest of the way to the Station, he liked a nice jog, it helped him clear his head, even though he wasn't dressed for it, he made it too the station, and hopped onto the Train just in time, the doors shut behind him and he felt the familiar jolt as the station drifted away behind him, he sighed again, before sitting down on the nearest available chair, Alex shut his eyes, he was tired, he shouldn't be, normally his mind was a-fire with ideas, but now… it was exhausted, he drifted between sleep and conscious as the familiar countryside sped past, Alex touched a hand to his forehead, his hands felt cold and clammy and his forehead was hot, "Great, now I feel Ill, what next???" he thought drowsily as he felt the train screech to a halt again, "next stop I'm off", he thought as he drifted off again.

-----

Wizardmon was bored, he didn't mind the fact the he couldn't stay with Alex, he understood the fact that he was trying to keep him safe, he didn't understand _why_ he had hidden him in a Park?, why of all the places to keep something secret, why a park?, a public place, where anyone could pop up, Wizardmon opened his eyes, e gazed around the room he had been looking at all day, it was a simple affair, a table and a few stools, a small fridge and a carpet, almost a child's hide-hole, with a small wooden door, Wizardmon picked himself up off the floor where he had been lying and stretched, ten he straighten suddenly, he could here … something, vague, almost silent foot-falls, Wizardmon calmly walked over to the door, and, with a moments hesitation, pulled it open, and could have sworn that he saw something white flicker round the corner of the corridor, he investigated, floating slightly, he flew to the corner and looked down the corner, there was nothing there, he shrugged, before going back into the room, missing however, the pair of faintly glowing eyes that followed him back, like a pair of pale lamps.

-----

Alex walked home, caught in a fog of tiredness, he stumbled slightly, then righted himself and carried on, he felt … detached, almost like he was running on automatic, he vaguely remembered coming home, another late note from his mom was on the fridge, he dumped his shoes and jacket and bag at the foot of the stairs and slowly made his way up the stairs and crawled into bed, he shut his eyes and felt sleep engulf him, as he drifted off he vaguely heard the Digivice on his bed-side table begin to beep,

_-Danger!- -Digimon Emergence Detected-_

-----

Courtnie yawned, her Mother had _insisted_ that she stay at home today, she yawned again, she felt tired, she didn't know why, she leaned back in the nice, fluffy chair she had in her bedroom, the room was painted a vague, pale violet, the curtains were a deeper purple and the bed was … purple, she sighed and snuggled into the chair a little bit more, she liked sitting on this chair, it made her feel … safe, and cosy, she wearily tried to push herself out of he chair, and failed, so she half-closed her eyes, and began to drift to sleep, as sleep overtook her, she could have sworn that she saw a cat-like figure sitting calmly on her windowsill, watching, waiting, then she feel asleep.

-----

Alex woke up, his head was ringing like a bell and his hands were shaking, he hadn't slept well, his dreams had been filled with fire and destruction, almost absentmindedly, he looked at his hand, and recoiled, the mark that he had received was glowing, and as far as he knew, he knew it meant only one thing, he grabbed the Digivice off his bedside table and stared at it,

_-Danger!- -Digimon Emergence Detected-_

"Here we go again" he thought as he pocketed it, he shook off the after-effects of his sleepiness and ran down the stairs 2 at a time, he hurriedly put his shoes on and zipped up his jacket, he opened the door and ran straight into .. .Courtnie, she was stood on his doorstep, with a very indignant look on her face, Alex flinched as brandished he hand in his face, revealing the mark that she had received during their encounter with Ogremon, it was glowing too,

"You Alexander, owe me an Explanation" she said huffily, Alex just stared as she barged her way past him and plonked herself down on the Sofa, and crossed her arms,

"And I am _NOT _leaving until I get one" she said crossly, Alex shuffled his feet nervously, what to do, what to do, a faint smile crossed her lips, "And if I don't get one Alex, I'll just tell your mother what happened" at that, Alex heart skipped a beat, she had just, very skillfully, trapped him into a corner, with no way out, "What am I going to do now, If I go, she might tell Mum, but if I don't, who knows what might happen" he thought hurriedly, then lowered his head in defeat and shut the door, the smile on Courtnie's face grew,

"Perfect!" she said as she crossed her legs, cocked her head slightly and sat there quietly, "I'm all ears" she said, Alex groaned slightly, before almost collapsing into the chair opposite her … this was going to take a while.

----------

Alex groaned again, he nervously scratched the back of his head, things hadn't _quite_ gone to plan, he had hoped to have just given a quick explanation, but that hadn't satisfied her, she had even gone as far as to threaten to sit on him until he told her, Alex shuddered, that was something he defiantly didn't want to happen, but she had sat there, unflinchingly whilst he described the events of the past few days, her expression hadn't changed, but her eyes had spoken volumes, he was still trying to keep himself from staring.

The room was quiet, all they could hear was each other breathing, and the faint sound of cars passing on the road below them, Alex felt his forehead with his palm, he was warm, too warm, he caught a faint whiff of what smelt like crush raspberries as Courtnie carefully ran a hand through her hair, her face had a pensive look about it, and she was gazing at the mark on her hand as if it was a snake, or worse, then she sighed, it was tinged with ambiguity, she picked herself up and walked over to his chair, slowly, she grasped his marked left hand, looking first to her own hand, and then to his, comparing them, analyzing them, then she sighed again, before grasping his hand in hers, he looked at her, surprised, she smiled, before moving closer, closer, closer, until she and Alex were almost nose to nose, she saw the look in his eyes, it was one of desperation and … something else, she gave a soft smile,

"Oh don't be such a Goose" she said quietly, as their lips met, Courtnie felt a slight breeze brush through the room, but she ignored it, she was busy with other things, then, breathlessly, they pulled apart, breathing quickly and panting heavily, lost in each others eyes,

"Ahem!, If you two lovebirds are _quite_ finished"

The sound came from behind them, in a split-second, they both jumped apart, staring around the room for the source of the noise frantically, lying nonchalantly on the arm of the sofa, was a white cat, standing out against the brownness of the sofa, licking a paw and staring at them intently, Alex looked at Courtnie, Courtnie looked at Alex, then they both stared at the cat, goggle-eyed, the cat stared back, blinking several times

"What?" it asked in a confused, very feminine voice, a slightly puzzled on it's catish features then it blinked, "Oh … that!, hang on!", the cat began to glow, a pale gold light, enveloped it, then the light faded, and what was sitting on the sofa was _defiantly_ not a cat.

It looked like a cat, except now its fur had changed to long and spiky, to smooth and white, it eyes had changed from an emerald green to a deep blue, the fur on top of its ears had lengthened and was now purple, as had the fur on its tail, which now had purple stripes and a large tuft of purple on the end. On it's fore-paws, were a pair of Yellow, tiger-striped gloves, and her claws had grown black and _much_ bigger, as had the claws on her back-paws, stretching slightly, she stood up on her hind legs and looked at them, they both continued to stare,

"What?" the cat repeated, blinking again, then she hopped off the arm of the sofa and onto the floor landing with a muted _THUD!_ Her eyebrows were slanted slightly in confusion, then they relaxed, she looked at the pair of them and spoke directly to Courtnie, completely ignoring Alex

"Oh … Hi" the Cat said waving a gloved paw, her voice was rather more high pitched now, but it had a slight purring sound in some of the words,

"I'm Gatomon, and you, young lady, are coming with me" in a few deft strides, and with a speed which defied her size, Gatomon bounded across the room and gripped Courtnie by the wrist, before beginning to very roughly drag her toward the door. She never made it to the door however, because when she placed her hand on the door handle, it swung in all on it's own, revealing a rather disgruntled and annoyed Wizardmon, his hat was bent slightly and his hands crackled with a brilliant kind of energy, obviously expecting something rather dangerous.

When he saw Gatomon dragging Courtnie across the floor, he stopped, one foot firmly planted in the threshold. Gatomon stopped, the two of them stared at each other, their eyes, deep blue and pale blue, like two icicles locked together. The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife, then the pair of them looked at Alex, ten at Courtnie, then at each other, then Wizardmon spoke, his voice was placid and slightly humours,

"There is a certain Irony about this situation isn't there" there was a pause, and the statement hung in the air like a bad smell, then it crumbled as the pair of Digimon suddenly burst out laughing. Soon the pair of them were rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter, whilst the two onlookers just stared, when the fit subsided, the pair of them were still hiccupping slightly, then Gatomon started talking

"I can't believe you _hic._ Thought that I _hic._ was-" she was cut off at that point by a large _Thump!_, everyone froze, there was another one, a deep _Thump!_, the four of them turned to the window, _Thump!_, four faces peered out of the window, there was a flash of bright green, then yellow, then a glimpse of a shining blue eye, Wizardmon and Gatomon looked at each other again, before they both spoke at the same time,

"Parrotmon"

"_Parrotmon?_" Alex and Courtnie asked, staring at the pair of digimon, they turned around and continued,

"Big, Green and Ugly" Gatomon said

"But also strong, fast and a screech like a cats meow" Wizardmon finished, "present company excluded" he quickly added when he saw the look on Gatomon's face.

Alex caught Wizardmon's eye, and he nodded,

"Let's go" Alex motioned toward the door, the pair of them were almost at the door when there was a pair of very loud, _Ahem!_ 's

Cringing every so slightly, the pair of them turned, revealing a two pair of crossed arms and two very cross expressions,

"You honestly thought that you were gong to go on your own did you" both voices said, cringing some more the pair of them nodded,

"No Chance" came the response.

-----

There was a loud screeching noise as the huge parrot-like digimon soared overhead, clumsily crashing into the side of a building, Wizardmon ducked, covering himself with his cloak as he was showered with broken glass. As he uncovered himself he dived to one side as a huge pair of talons raked the ground where he had just be standing, he glanced momentarily at Alex and nodded, "It's time"

Alex pulled the Black and Red Digivice out of his pocket, now the screen was glowing a bright green just as it had before, as he held it in his hand, the light spread, forming 3 rings, which surrounded his hand.

_-Scanning …-_

_-Scanning Completed, Crest of Hope Identified-_

_-__**DIGIVOLUTION**__ ACTIVATED!-_

The Three rings surrounding Alex's hand flew off and span towards Wizardmon, they enveloped him, before joining together, forming a solid oval of light.

"Wizardmon, Digivolve too … **Sorcerymon**"

Sorcery smiled, emerging from the glowing sphere as it dissolved into thousand of tiny sparks of light, now he was ready.

The Parrot Digimon had lost interest in Wizardmon and was now turning it's attention on Gatomon, who nimbly dived forward avoiding the hooked beak, rolling once, she bounded up, gloved paw forming a fist,

"Take this Bird-Brain, _**Lightning Paw**_" her clenched fist slammed into the birds chest, winding it slightly and knocking back, with a furious squawk, it retaliated, slamming both taloned feet either side of her, trapping her, before bring the hooked beak down.

Straight into a shimmer sphere of blue energy, recoiling horrified it tried to fly until it realized that it was stuck fast, a solid bar of ice attached its left talon to the ground, Gatomon faintly heard Sorcery shouting,

"Now Gatomon"

Gathering her strength, Gatomon leapt, lacing both hands together like a club, she gave a massive swing, smacking into Parrotmon's face, in glared at her, it's eyes full of hate, it gave a huge squawk and blue electricity shot up the pair of red feathers on it's head, Gatomon's eyes widened as both feathers pointed at her,

"_**Mjolnir Thunder**_"

Thee blast of electricity caught Gatomon in mid-air, sending her flying backwards, into a car at the end of the street, she groaned slightly, trying to pick herself up, as Courtnie dashed out from the cover of a side-alley.

-

Sorcerymon floated about 6 storey's up, watching, from his vantage point he saw what happened and grimaced, Gatomon would be ok, she was a hardy soul.

"Stay down old friend" Sorcerymon muttered to himself as he raised his staff, pointing it at Parrotmon, as a blue light began to snake its way up its length and into the head of the staff,

"_**Crystal Barrage**_"

A mass of crystal pieces burst from the head of the staff, showering Parrotmon it crystal, undeterred he turned toward Sorcerymon and flew toward him, his massive wings hindered slightly by the tall buildings. Sorcerymon kept firing, until he saw that it was unaffected, he turned slightly as a voice behind him roared,

"_**Sonic Destroyer**_"

Something zoomed toward him, faster than even his eye could follow, the it swerved suddenly, Sorcerymon's eyes widened as a solid wall of air shot at him, he held out his hands, muttering quickly, attempting to cast a spell, but too late, it send him reeling backwards, until he collided with something soft. Dreading what it was he looked up, and caught a glimpse of a beak, before it collided with him, slamming him into the ground.

-

Courtnie looked at the dishevelled form of Gatomon in front of her, the glove on her right par has been rather badly burnt, as she grasped the unconscious form lovingly, something slipped out of her pocket, landing on the tarmac beside her, it was her phone, and it was vibrating, someone was calling her.

She grasped at it, trying to discern the name, then it began to glow, and so did Gatomon, small particles of light suddenly appeared, each like a tin star and they began to surround both phone and digimon, as more and more appeared, until it form two solid balls, the smaller of the two, containing her phone, rose until it was at her hand height, then the lights dissipated just as rapidly as they had appeared, and something dropped into her hands, and it was not her phone. Idn it's place lay a Digivice, it was Red, with a bright pink-band running around the edges and around the screen which lay in the centre, along with a pink strap attached to it, she stared at until, trying to think where she had seen it before, then she realized, Alex had one as well, but it was a different color, it still glowed faintly, then the glow spread all over her hand, forming 3 thick rings of light rings, which surrounded her hand.

_-Scanning …-_

_-Scanning Completed, Crest of Love Identified-_

_-__**DIGIVOLUTION**__ ACTIVATED!-_

The Three rings surrounding Courtnie's hand flew off and span towards the sphere of light that contained Gatomon, they entered without any resistance, then there was a bright light, the light of Digivolution

"Gatomon, Digivolve too …"

(Muhahahaha, now you have to wait until next time to find out what she evolves into, so lets all be patient shall we, just don't bring any torches)


	7. Darkening

_-Scanning …-_

_-Scanning Completed, Crest of Love Identified-_

_-__**DIGIVOLUTION**__ ACTIVATED!-_

The Three rings surrounding Courtnie's hand flew off and span towards the sphere of light that contained Gatomon, they entered without any resistance, then there was a bright light, the light of Digivolution

"Gatomon, Digivolve too … **Swanmon**"

The huge ball of light shattered into thousands of pieces and receded into the air, a pair of pale, white wings appeared, outstretched as if reaching for the sky, each one graved with a faint purple band on the end of each of the outer feathers and a purple triangle on the inner side of the wings. Around her neck was an armored necklace of silver and trimmed with gold, and her feet were enclosed in a pair of golden metal slippers. On her head was an elongated helm that stretched behind her and blackened toward the end, her eyes were now green and a slender, pale orange beak stretched from beneath the helm.

-----

Alex hadn't noticed what had happened he was busy fiddling with the digi-vice in his hands, until a profile appeared on the screen.

_-Scanning Complete, Digimon Identified: Parrotmon-_

_- Ultimate Level Digimon-_

_-Attribute: Vaccine-_

_-Bird Digimon-_

-_With the ability to break the sound-barrier and a tenacity to match, Parrotmon can be a formidable opponent_-

Alex breathed out, not realizing that he had been holding his breath, then a dark shadow streaked past him. He looked up sharply as a white object smashed into the green parrot digimon, sending it reeling backwards, the screen on the digivice changed

-_ Digimon Identified: Swanmon-_

_- Adult/Armor Level Digimon-_

_-Attribute: Vaccine-_

_-Bird Digimon-_

_-A kind and motherly digimon. __The feathers that it drops form into a whirlwind and attack its enemies!__-_

Alex heard and gentle footfall behind him and felt a small, cold hand slip into his own, he knew who it was without even looking.

-----

Sorcerymon groaned, he felt like he had just been run over by a Tankmon, he summoned his staff back to his hand, which he had lost in the fall, and leant upon it heavily, above him, two birds, one big and green and the other small and white, they flew through the air like a pair of fighter planes, rolling, ducking, every now-and-again a huge bolt of lightning or a bolt of feathers flew back and forth.

-----

Swanmon flapped frantically, the dumb parrot was gaining on her, twisting to one side, she shot through the small gap between two building, she glanced back behind herself to see a huge cloud of dust kick up s the bird tried to slow itself down, then the was a massive _crunch!_, followed by the sound of tearing metal and concrete, then the building exploded and one pissed parrot flew out, there was bloodlust in those eyes.

She winged close to the ground, dodging the massive blasts of lightning that frequently incinerate stray cars or melted holes in the pavement. She could see the huge shadow of the parrot digimon behind her, then it grew bigger as it began to descend right on top of her. Spreading her wings wide and tilting them slightly, she suddenly braked in mid-air, almost completely stopping, so quickly that the huge parrot slammed into the ground beak-first, its head colliding with the ground as it flipped once, almost like a crashing plane before landing with a sickening _CRACK!_, followed by a hopeless squawk.

Swanmon fluttered to the floor, or rather a roof, perching daintily upon the metal railing, shedding a dozen feathers in the process, she was defiantly going to need a wash after this, half of her wing feathers were singed and she had probably strained a muscle somewhere in the wings regions, she shook her head as she carefully plumed the blackened feathers, ignoring everything else going on not enjoying the taste of smoke one bit.

"Gatomon?"

Swanmon rotated her head, having a longer neck meant that she could turn her head almost right the way around without having to even turn her body. Sorcerymon sat, leaning rather heavily on an air-vent, enjoying the cool breeze.

Swanmon blinked, then she smiled,

"it's Swanmon now Sorcerymon"

Sorcerymon rolled the word around his mouth several times, almost as trying it out

"Swanmon … Swanmon, I like it" he said before suddenly gripping his staff tightly in one hand,

Swanmon looked at him

"are you ok?"

"Yes, I just feel … so …" then he began to glow, as thousands of tiny balls of light began to pop out of his skin and clothes like water of leaves, flowing from finger-tips to hat-point as the white began to fade, fade back to blue, suddenly they all vanished, fading away as if they had never been, and standing where Sorcerymon had been, was good old Wizardmon.

Swanmon blinked, as the same thing began to happen to her, it was like a warm current flowing through her body, almost like electricity, but gentler, she could feel her strength and size ebbing, the ground coming nearer, and colors changing, blues and green becoming sharper, wings fading into arms, feathers turning to fur, plumage feathers turning into a graceful tail and wing feathers becoming sharp claws. Gatomon blinked again, before realizing just where she was standing.

Her claws frantically grabbed at empty air as she lost her balance, falling backwards of the rail, an amazingly human, and completely out of place, girlish scream tore itself from her lips as she realized just where she was falling, until she landed on something hard, it was at that point that she realized that she _had_ fallen, she had fallen the wrong way, and had landed on the hard concrete that her previously been in front of her, with a rather indignant _bump!_ She blinked back several various emotions, and gave Wizardmon a long, hard look as he struggled not to laugh.

"_Don't say ANYTHING_" Gatomon hissed between her teeth, in a deathly quiet voice. Wizardmon gulped, as Gatomon picked herself up off the floor, carefully dusting herself off, it didn't make much of a difference but it made her feel better at least trying to make herself feel clean herself.

Wizardmon gave a small smile, although it was concealed beneath the lip of the nape of his cloak, at least Gatomon hadn't changed much.

Gatomon paused, feeling the eyes of her friend upon her, then, for a moment, their twin pairs of ice blue eyes met, not in friction, not softly either, but … in mutual understanding.

"Would you like me to fly you home?" Wizardmon offered, it would have taken her some time to walk back, and it had been one of their oldest … arrangements.

She nodded and she clambered up into her favorite position in his arms, purring softly, she felt the ground beneath her give way as Wizardmon gently floated into the air.

The sunset in the background, framed rather picturesquely against the city backdrop was a picture perfect moment. So focused were the pair, one on the others face infringed against the orange, and the other on keeping himself airborne, that they both failed to notice one small figure in the fourth storey window, with one very large camera.

There was a slight motion of a finger, as the flashless camera took yet another picture. Which instantly began to print itself out of the digital printer propped up on a table next to him. Before falling gently onto the pile on the floor, behind it, there was various other images of the days events, a huge parrot chasing a goose, the ensuing battle and those two children, the photographer didn't understand what was going on, but he thought the costumes had been brilliant, maybe to brilliant, but he hadn't been paid to ask questions, just to take pictures and with the current lighting there could have been a more opportune moment, another snapshot, another £200, 200 pounds a photo, he'd almost fallen backwards of his chair when he'd heard that price, that kind of offer only came around once in a lifetime.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of the sunlight on broken glass, annoyed, he was distracted and he looked at to where the source was, and almost dropped his camera out of the window.

Walking along the pavement, less than a 30 meters away were two children, or they looked like children, here was something … familiar about them, balancing him camera precariously on the window ledge, he literally dove into his pile of photos, scattering them left, right and center until he found what he was looking for, holding it up to the light, he inspected the image,

"By the gods, its them!" he murmured to himself, before rushing back to his camera to take a few more photos, a boy and a girl, both seen in his previous images, these would have to be worth at least twice as much as the others, soon engrossed was he with the task in hand, he failed to notice a dark figure walk into the room behind him and aim a pistol at the back of his head, there was a muted sound as the bullet smashed into the back of his head, killing him instantly, blood splattered the window frame, like dew on paper, he crashed through the window frame, shattering the glass like paper, sending him tumbling 4 stories down to the ground.

The strange pulled a tissue from a box and carefully wiped the muzzle of his gun wit ha gloved had before holstering it again, then he picked up the photo's on the floor, one by one until they all lay in a neat pile in front of him on the desk next to the printer, the camera had fallen with him to the ground and now resembled nothing more than a pile of microchips and plastic.

He tapped the blue-tooth head set on his ear, "Images retrieved" was all he said, followed y a confirmation beep. Backing the images into a plastic bag, he turned and walked out of the door, careful to shut the door behind him.

--

Things are starting to get sinister, but reality is like that sometimes, CAN I PLEASE GET A DAMN REVIEW FOR THIS STORY. WARNING! CHICO IS HUNGRY SO WATCH OUT!!!!!

On a lighter note, the next few chapters will be a mixture of deep dark despair and light fluffy romance sort of stuff involving not lines but triangles, I am so deviously evil, MUHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!


	8. Of Witches and Wizards

Since I FINALLY got a review, I decided to start this chapter early, so you can all say thank you to 'Lord Pata' so that, that's one more person taken of the hamster list, now then on with the show.

-----

"_Now the Gate has been unlatched, Headstones pushed aside_

_Corpses shift and offer room, a fate you must abide_" – **Gravemind, Halo 3**

----

There was a sudden rumble, causing the entire room to shake gently, despite the apparent ferocity intended in the shake, scientist and engineers looked around worriedly before returning to their work. One man in particular was interested in the source, it had taken them years to advance their technology this far to be even to begin to scratch the surface to Cyber Space, and then they had discovered this … thing. From behind tinted and shield glass he observed their prisoner, bound by chains of nigh-unbreakable metal, in white and gold armor he was clad, behind him a pair of blue wings extended and on each palm was a colored jewel, he struggled against the restraints that held him, seeking a weakness, if any, to be able to free himself, al the while talking or muttering to himself, all of which was clearly audible through the speakers on the safe side of the glass, every few words punctuated by the rattle and strain of metal on metal.

"_Cursed Humans, I demand you release me, or suffer the wrath of the Royal Knight, RELEASE ME!_" there was another explosion, causing the whole room to rumble again. However there was no avail, no reply, no nothing and he slumped back against his chains, testing their strength and their resistance to his weight, and, for a brief second, the chain moved, just a few nano-meters but he could feel it, a strange grin came over his face, now he had a plan.

From behind the reinforced glass and concrete, and then behind reflected sunglasses he watched, his ramblings were most … enlightening, this one was obviously not the brains of the bunch at any rate, these so called _Royal Knights_

"_Now if only we could get him to talk more consistently_" he thought, idly tapped in the glass one pale finger.

-----

Their walk home was nice, the sun was setting in the sky, they had won, … well by they, Wizardmon and Gatomon had won, they had sat back and watched, although that was still pretty exhilarating, and now that Gatomon could digivolve as well, it took most of the weight of Wizardmon's shoulders, that and the fact that now he had someone else to talk too. That over-sized bird had been, as Courtnie rather nicely put it 'Royally Stuffed' which had sent the pair of them into fits if giggles.

There hands were held loosely together, indeed, discounting what had happened earlier, this was their first … intimate contact between them, there was a strangely calm attitude of mutual peace between the two, although inside they were, perhaps both a little ecstatic, something new discovered within them.

Each step up the stairs to ward their apartments felt like an eternity was slipping by in an instant, indeed, their eyes were lost within the vaulted halls of each others eyes that they failed to notice anything that happened, it would take someone else to stir them from their love-induced coma.

"'Scuse me there you two love-birds" came a jovial voice from in-front of them, in that same instant, both eye-contact and hand separated, eyes going up to see the location of the voice and hand distinctly going behind backs, and faces reddening, before them stood a jovial old man, his face hardly wrinkled despite his age, he was reasonably … large man, although he wasn't what many would describe as fat, he wasn't exactly thin either, his face was clean shaven and his hair was at that point where it was contrasted between a deep sandy blonde and aging grey. His blue eyes were deep, both in knowledge and in understanding, he was almost like a counsellor, and he and his wife had always kept a half-an-eye on everyone, always willing to help out, indeed, they had baby-sat for Alex several times when he had been a little younger.

He was carrying a huge card-board box filled with bits and pieces, the pair of them quickly divided to either side of the hall and let him pass

"Sorry Mr. Takaishi" they both mumbled, paying more attention to the floor, as he turned back around and winked at them both,

"Now don't let you're parents catch you" he said, seeming to enjoy the mixture of shock and embarrassment that had come over their faces at about the same time before giving a small laugh,

"Don't worry I won't tell them … yet!" then with another laugh he vanished down the stair to the level below them, he shared a flat with his wife just below them, so he was always close at hand.

Blushing heavily, and now both keeping a sizable distance between themselves and each other, they climbed the last few steps to their level of the flats, the walk along the row of doors was strange, it was a mixture of longing and tugging, longing to stay and tugging to leave, not the kind of emotions one wants going on in the heart at the same time.

They stopped outside of her door, stuck between each others lives, she fished her keys out of her pocket and twisted the lock open, there was a gentle click and a soft warm breeze as the door opened, she caught his eye, as she lent towards him.

"_Ahem!_" at that moment, they both jumped, and silently groaned at the same time, turning around, Gatomon was perched on the rail, watching them, behind her Wizardmon was standing on air, a small smile playing about his lips.

Gatomon held up two claws, forming a small V

"That's twice lovebirds, you _really_ need to be more subtle" she said slyly, noticing heavy blushes now on both their faces, she jumped from rail onto Courtnie's back, balancing cat-like, draping her hand around her neck so she could hang on and her tail looping round her waist, then she gave Alex a long wink, causing him to blush even more.

"Err… well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" she said, deftly grabbing the cat-digimon off her back and placing her on the ground, her face a mixture of things, then she turned and walked back into the flat. Gatomon looked at the two pairs of eyes both staring at her, she shrugged

"What?"

Then she began to glow again, as the fur began to change again, purple stripes and yellow gloves fading and turning into white fluffy fur, in a matter of seconds, she looked just like that cat she had resembled this morning, then she sauntered away, and the door closed itself behind her, Leaving the two guys alone out in the cold.

Alex nodded at Wizardmon,

"Can you do that?" he asked, strangely inquisitive and interested as to what else Wizardmon could do, after all, aren't Wizards meant to be 'magical'

Wizardmon shrugged nonchalantly "I never tried" he said, leaning on the railing,

"Maybe I will at some point, maybe I won't, both of out … abilities I suppose you could call them work in different ways, as do all digimon, some can do things others can't, whereas some can do anything they want."

Alex blinked before finding his own keys and went inside, now leaving Wizardmon alone, he paused for a moment, taking in the sunset before leaving, he knew where to go this time, and this time he wouldn't get lost.

---

The evening air was cool, Wizardmon had always liked evening, they reminded him of home, not the Digital World, but somewhere much further than that, it had been a long time since he had been home, but he had always been busy, maybe he would go home some day.

There was a cool eastern breeze that flowed in and around and through the air, cooling and refreshing him, he closed his eyes, enjoying its cool touch, he could the presence of thousands of minds, below him and around him, birds, animals, humans, insects, he could see now why some Digimon chose to leave the Digital World, the Human world was so full of … life.

It was the glint of something shining off the sun that warned him, as something suddenly came hurtling up toward him, blinking himself out of his reminiscence he rolled to one side, avoiding the attack easily, as it fired on past him. Immediately, his eyes scanned the ground below him, searching with both eyes and mind, waiting, waiting, until his mind hit a solid wall, it was like Iron, an experimental tap was all he needed, someone was shielding their thoughts, which only meant one thing.

He dived, staff on hand, looking searching, waiting for the next move in the game, its was their move now, so all he had to do was anticipate what would happen and-

"_**Aqua Blast**_" from somewhere behind him, in the shadow of a building another blast came, its surface was shimmering slightly, Wizardmon blinked, bring both hand to the front, leaving his staff hanging in the air, palms extended.

"_**Thunder Ball**_"

An orb of electricity flew from his hands and collided with the other orb, causing them both to explode in a fiery detonation, throwing up a large clod of smoke. Wizardmon backed away, not wanting to get lost in the smoke, he could still feel that iron-clad wall, somewhere in front of him.

There was movement within the smoke, a single shape, a figure of some sort, a fading outline in the smoke. Wizardmon landed, this time on an open rooftop, there would be no surprises this time, if he couldn't be attacked from below then they would have to attack from above, and then they would be right where he wanted them.

He griped the staff in his hands as the smoke dissipated, he caught a glimpse of red before the figure vanished, there was a suddenly flickering in the corner of his vision as that same Iron-wall reasserted itself behind him, "_Perfect_" he thought, as he heard the sound of something whistling behind him, he swung round, using the head of his staff to block the incoming blow, he was surprised to find the head of a broom less then a few inches from a face, the cogs in his head began turning as it was brought back again, preparing for another blow, seizing the opportunity, he threw is own staff aside, ducked and the dived, flinging himself on his opponent, bringing them both crashing to the ground.

He pinned his mysterious attacker to the ground, pinning their arms to the ground with his hands, and then sitting on their legs, leaving them practically immobile. There was a sudden pause, he knew this person, one hand removed the heavy hat that it wore, it was red, similar to his own, a deep crimson red, with the insignia of a bat engraved in steel on the front, and even beneath his gloves her could recognize the material, the weave was unmistakable. He carefully in one hand, he now knew with out another doubt of who it was, although his expression slightly confused, her face hadn't seemed to have changed much, and neither it seemed had her expression, which was one on indignant anger,

"WIZARDMON, just what do you think you're doing" her voice was a cross between a roar and a scream, Wizardmon immediately released her, and she sprung up, grabbing her hat out of his hands and jarring it back over her head, obscuring her sandy blonde hair from view.

Wizardmon thought his reply through very, very carefully as he gave his response

"Well last time I checked Witchmon, you attacked me, not the other way round" he said calmly, watching the expression on her face grow even more incandescent.

Then she slapped him, a heavy handed and vicious slap, which knocked him back a step as he was momentarily stunned, at her sudden outbreak, then she resumed her normal and more familiar expression a pose, one of what you might call subliminal emotion.

They were very similar really, although their tastes were different, he preferred blue and beige, whilst she was more of a red and black person, their differences in gender and flying style were also apparent, she preferred the use of a broom, something he had never seen the point of, there was no real need for it in the first place, they could both fly without the need of a piece of wood, it was a focus of power not an instrument for flight.

She looked him up and down, taking in at least two years worth of changes, they had both grown, taller and in other … locations, their minds had also advanced, in both knowledge and power, although there was still that iron-clad wall between them. It was considered … impolite to read the minds of a fellow student, and despite all of those days between them that … civility still remained between them.

A gesture of her hand returned her broom to her hand, she twirled it once before sitting upon it, side-saddle, she continued to look at him, until there was a noise from behind her.

"Oh Witchmon, will you just hurry up and waste him so we can go home, its getting cold out here" the voice was defiantly female, although there was a note of command in it that was unmistakable, both Witch and Wizard blinked, turning to face the source of the voice.

It was a girl, she had thick black hair that trailed slightly in the chilling wind and her eyes were a piercing green, she was a reasonable height, about the same height as Witchmon, if a little shorter, and her features were small and compact, she was wearing a thick woolen overcoat that made her seem slightly larger than usual and her denim jeans were pristine, on her hands she wore no gloves, despite her apparent complaint about the cold. But that's not what almost knocked him off of his feet, it was what glowed on her palm, in pulsating white, an eight points star shone in her palm, all eight points facing outward and in it's center a single pulsating dot, that glowed brighter that the 8 points.

"Well!, what are you waiting for?" she asked, crossing her arms and cocking her head to one side impatiently, Witchmon blinked, before bowing her head as if in shame,

"I can't" she admitted, her hands grasping her broom, beneath the red material her knuckles were beginning to whiten. Wizardmon's expression deepened as an argument between Human and Partner intensified,

"Why Not?"

"I just can't"

"That's now a proper answer"

"Yes, yes it is!" the final word punctuated be a sudden hiss, the girl blinked, before she regained her confidence

"Fine then, as your _Partner_, I order you to get rid of him she said, point one slender finger at Wizardmon

"I'm sorry, but the word 'Partner' has to do with mutual cooperation so as my 'Partner' you can't order me to do anything, since we both have the same amount of authority." Witchmon snapped back, her face flushing crimson.

Wizardmon thought now would be the right time to intervene, before they both gathered too much momentum and this turned into a cat-fight rather than verbal jousting.

"Hang on … you two are partners" he said, razing an eyebrow inquisitively

Both girls turned to look at him,

"Yes, yes we are" they both mumbled quietly, and a deathly silence followed those words.

Wizardmon shrugged,

"I think I might have someone you might like to meet Miss…" he said gently, addressing the girl this time, she glared at him, her face suddenly suspicious,

"What d you mean _someone_?" she demanded at him, as he raised his hands in a gesture of peace, placing his palms towards her

"Peace miss, I meant someone with similar …" he tapped his the back of her hand and she looked, her attitude suddenly changed,

"You mean … there are others" she said quietly, and Witchmon looked at him, her face now as inquisitive as his had been.

"Yes, yes there are" Wizardmon replied, gesturing with one hand to a small café that lay a few streets away, just across from where they stood, overlooking the park.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow, it is a Saturday?" he asked, as the girl blushed suddenly, before mastering her emotions,

"Err… no I don't think so" she said even more quietly, and Wizardmon smiled,

"Well then I guess its official" he said, "See you at 6 o'clock" he finished, jumping into the air with about as much grace as a bird, he had always enjoyed flying and felt that using a piece of wood spoilt the experience, but that was his personal opinion. So there was now 3 of them … just _great_!, now he was surrounded by women, they both were, and something deep inside him was nagging him that this was not going to turn out good, not in the slightest.

---

Phew!, an extra chapter because I finally got a review, and now things take an even more mysterious turn, for those of you who know you Digimon, this should have been apparent already. Ahhh… I do love a good couple of Love triangles, I am going to have a field day, now don't forget to Review 


	9. Ice and the Past

Chapter 9, here we go, just for the record, there was a blatantly obvious little bit of a cross-over there, more of that will follow, and I intent to have a large amount of fun in the next 15, 20 chapters, all leading up to when I have a massive cross-over, but until then, we have 2 love-triangles to entertain us, maybe a love square, but who knows, I don't, its my evil alter-ego who's writing this fic, so ask her, and for those of you who did find that hint, don't tell anyone, I want the Newbies to figure this out for themselves.

Oh and for the record, Yes!, I have an _female_ evil alter-ego.

-----------

There was an awkward silence, the sort that you would expect really, the café was empty, mainly because it was 6 o'clock in the evening, when most people were at home, maybe it was because there was so many people in fancy dress, so fancy it actually looked realistic.

Wizardmon sighed,

"_Why don't they say anything?_" he thought, projecting it in Witchmon's general direction,

"_No Idea!_" came the reply, as she took a sip from her tea, something she had become ever so attached too since coming to the human world, she would have too take some back to the digital world with her.

The Three humans, Alex, Courtnie, and the newly introduce, Alice, and one cat-digimon, Gatomon, curled up and being used as a hot water-bottle, were completely silence, between the gentle sipping of various hot drinks, for some reason the weather in January was being a bit … weird, first rain, then calm, now it was beginning to hit freezing point.

"So………" Alex said, trailing off as both girls looked up at him, before looking back down at their drinks, before he joined them, staring at his hot chocolate, waiting for something to break the tediousness. It was kind of weird, it was like having some sort of rare disease, then suddenly meeting someone with just that same disease and realising, "HEY YOU'RE NOT ALONE, THERE ARE OTHERS!!!!!".

Gatomon blinked, observing the witch-like digimon with her blue eyes, a million questions, and a million thoughts, running through her head, all at once, who were these two?, were they like them? Or were they different?, how did she know Wizardmon? And lots more, she glanced up at her partners, noting the expression of mild discontent on her face.

"Ooooh, someone looks jeeaalous!" she drawled, whispering quietly, just out of hearing of the other four, her partners eyes flashed dangerously, her voice was under very rigid control

"You .. can .. talk" Courtnie replied between clenched teeth, it was starting to seem that both Digimon AND Partner were now perhaps just a _little_ jealous.

---

The room was dim, lit by a single dim bulb, a dank place really, slightly stingy and maybe a little old-fashioned, but it suited its purposes, after all, who would suspect a place like this, the computer screen flickered once before it blazed into life, the video footage was from a CCTV camera, grainy and in black-and-white, probably a personal system, the display revealed a café-front, its blinds obscuring most of the patrons from view.

"_Is everything in preparation"_

The voice was scrambled and distorted in the aged speakers, although the intent in it was completely clear, the man sitting at the screen adjusted his position, leaning in closer,

"That would depend upon whether or not I have received my …payment"

He cracked a smile, these government types never liked to pay in advanced, well for a job with this much potential, he DEFINATLY wanted at least something in advanced, there was a silent winking light which flickered in one corner of the screen, he had received his payment, in full.

"So who is it you want getting rid of?" he asked, leaning back in the chair and drumming two fingers against his knee.

"_We would prefer to have the boy intact this time, we don't want a pile of loose body parts, we want them alive and as quickly as possible._"

The light flicked from green to red, signalling that the conversation was over, he gave the computer screen a quick flick, turning it off, before springing up from his chair and stretching, it was good to be young, especially with another million in his Swiss bank-account, a few more jobs like this and he could probably retire at the age of 40, maybe a nice villa in Italy, he glanced out of the window at the near torrential rain, Italy would be much nicer than South America, more sun and a lot less rain.

---

Alex coughed, more to break the silence then anything else,

"_Wizardmon?_" he thought, as loud as he could, trying to catch the wizard-digimon's attention,

"_What?_" came the silent reply,

"_Is it just me or are things here just a little … tense_" Alex thought, tense was perhaps a slight understatement, more like a silent, vicious, dead-lock between the two girls, and the two female digimon, which probably could have been cut with a knife, if not something thinner.

"_There's defiantly something going on between them_" Wizardmon replied, taking another sip of his drink,

"_Although I'm not sure what it could be_" he finished, outing his drink back down on the table.

"_Agreed, it must be one of those girl things_" Alex thought, imitating his partner, taking another drink of his hot chocolate, now almost completely oblivious to the tension between the four girls, and the conversation going on between the human ones, he was too busy thinking, he would catch to odd, "oh really" from either one or the other, and was just about to comment on something when there was a sudden rumble from outside, and at that point, Alex groaned, not another digimon!

---

Dynasmon strained against the thick chains that held him, feeling them beginning to give even more now, soon he would be free, and he would repay these humans tenfold what they had done to him, he grunted, leaning all of his weight upon one side, feeling the chain budge a tiny bit more, so close, so close.

Then there was a flickering, just out of the corner of his eye, his head jerked up, his voice was almost a growl.

"Who's there, show yourself" he demanded, straining at the chains even more, then he stopped, as a chill began to descend.

"You must have sharp eyes in order to detect y presence, Royal Knight" the voice was harshly feminine, and the venom in those last two words was unmissable, Dynasmon blinked as a dark mist began to form about his in the room, coalescing into a figure.

You could probably mistake her for human, although you would defiantly have to look at least twice. She had long lustrous black hair which was kept up onto her head by a strange golden hair-piece, she was wearing what appeared to be black armor, with a gold trim and she had long purple robe-like sleeves, with the same metallic gauntlets, behind her, what appeared to be black wings, six of them in total, her eyes were black as well, fitting in with the rest of the colour scheme.

At this, Dynasmon, bravest of most of the Royal Knights visibly recoiled in fear, now more concerned about preserving his own data then escaping.

The voice was harsh, yet at the same time carried notes of beauty and loveliness and lust, with an overture of longing and slight undertones of malice.

"Why Dynasmon, it really has been so long" she said, running one almost human hand along on of his armoured cheeks, her black nails clinking against the armor as the Royal Knight recoiled again.

"Such a shame" she almost seemed to add, as if it were no more than an afterthought, black energy beginning to worm its way up one long pale arm to gather into her palm.

"that I can't have your data for myself" she finished as the last few tendrils of energy surged up her arm an into her palm and the look of fear on Dynasmon's face seemed to grow even more.

"And why is that!?" he asked, which perhaps just a tad more bravado then necessary, his fear now in complete show, the small, wiry mouth of the female digimon curled itself into a small smile, revealing two almost vampiric teeth.

"Why Dynasmon, because someone else is going to be needing it very soon" she said, almost sweetly, before plunging one black-clad hand into, the golden orb in his chest, emerging from the other side with the sound of an egg breaking.

The Royal Knight probably gave the closest thing to a scream as was digitally possible, its horrible sound echoing off the wall as he exploded into hundreds of thousands of points of life, scattering themselves about the room, as each point scatted, falling to the earth like stars, they began to turn black, the smile continued as the figure behind it began to fade into the black mist that she had arrived as, slipping out of view as a klaxon began to sound in the background, at least they had a good sense to timing.

-----

_BOOM!_

It was soft, almost muted, as if somehow it did not want to disturb the peace and the quiet, but then that all changed as the temperature suddenly dropped, there was the sound of shattering glass as bottles exploded as their content inside expanded until the bottle itself burst, the windows of the small café iced over in seconds and ice particles began to form on eyebrows.

"Wwwwwwhy is it soooooo ccccccccold" came someone's voice as the light bulb above them exploded, showering them with yet more glass and ice, all of a sudden there was a huge rush for the door, 5 pairs of feet and a quartet of paws.

The door opened, letting in a sudden, chilling gale of frozen air as 6 heads peered out of the door as hundreds of thousands of snowflakes began to very slowly descend, there was a sudden _Achoo!_, followed by a small chorus of 'Bless You's' as Gatomon sneezed loudly, shattering the stunned silence.

"They said it was going to be cold, but not THIS cold!" Alice said, pulling the hood of her jacket up and shivering, the others nodded in agreement, some was _defiantly_ not right.

"Well, well, well, what to we have here" the voice was like, being dragged across a surface to produce that insanely high and yet deep pitch, there was also malice, lots and lots of malice, and towards the end, a hint of curiosity, the voice came from all around them, an echo? or something else.

There was a sudden flickering in the snow, as it began to snow harder and harder, until the weather was almost blizzard like, then it suddenly stopped, as quick as it had started as a figure walked out of the snow.

He was tall, and his skin was as white as the snow itself, on his chest there was a red symbol that seemed to shimmer in the snowy conditions, behind him were the faint outlines of a pair of wings, white against white and his eyes were a deep, crimson red and appeared to glow with a life as cold as ice.

There was a growling sound, and Courtnie was shocked to find that it was Gatomon, her tail erect, and her clawed gloves digging into the snow, she genuine looked angry, although that same expression was shared by the other two more human digimon, Anger.

"Ice Devimon" the words sounded as if they had come out between Gatomon's clenched fangs, the demonic figure gave a small laugh, which caused a shiver to run up the spines of everyone who heard it.

"So you have heard of me have you?, well that is … intriguing to say the least" the figure said, one clawed hand suddenly appeared out of the snow, almost absent-mindedly crushing a car flat as the demonic ice Digimon shifted his position.

The 3 digimon glanced at their partners, who nodded, there was a slight pause as all three of them pulled out their digi-vices

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Then lets roll"

There was a gentle surge as beneath their woollen gloves there was that familiar coloured glow, as the marks glowed bright, Blue for Alex, Red for Courtnie and Yellow for Alice. And the screens on the digivice's flashed green as they slashed them across the marks, as the light engulfed their hands in three bright rings, as their partners were each surrounded by a ball of light

_-Scanning …-_

_Scanning …-_

_Scanning …_

_-Scanning Completed, Crest of Hope Identified-_

_-Scanning Completed, Crest of Love Identified-_

_-Scanning Completed, Crest of Light Identified-_

…_.._

_-__**DIGIVOLUTION**__ ACTIVATED!-_

The Three rings surrounding their hands flew off and span towards the sphere of light that contained their partner, the light of Digivolution.

"Wizardmon, Digivolve too … **Sorcerymon**"

"Gatomon, Digivolve too … **Swanmon**"

"Witchmon, Digivolve too … **Wiccamon**"

As the balls vanished, fading away as quickly as they had come, the three spent a moment just to look at each other … changes, to which Witchmon first gave a snort, then descended into a fit of the gigles.

"Pmfp, y,y,y,you're a,a,a,a SWAN!" was all she could managed to say between laughs, which left the Bird digimon staring daggers at her, leaving Sorcerymon observing the changes to Witchmon.

She was a little taller now, and the red robes she had been formerly wearing were now dyed to orange, her broomstick had vanished and was now replaced with a polished black cane with a sliver top. Her eyes had also changed to an icy blue and she wore a tall Top hat with a black stripe running around it near the base that was the same fruit-colour as her clothes. She caught his looking her up and down and winked at him.

"Quit leering Wizzy"

Sorcerymon felt his face go scarlet, however the effect on Swanmon was indescribable, and she was about to launch into a very un-ladylike tirade when a very annoyed voice interrupted.

"EXCUSE ME" a very icy voice said "THIS IS BORING, CAN WE FIGHT NOW???"

The three digimon turned, Ice Devimon was sprawled out on the road in the snow, leaving on one hand, his elbow casually planted in a car windscreen, his white feet up behind him, it looked and would have been extremely comical except for the circumstances.

Swanmon glared at Wiccanmon, stretching her long neck up until her beak pressed against her nose and the silvery helmet that encased her head pressed against the Wiccan's forehead.

"We'll finish this later" she said, so quietly that her beak didn't seem to move, then she gave a light flick of her head and swivelled in back into its normal position. She gave her wings a small flick and there was the sound of several vertebrae cracking in her shoulders, causing Sorcery to wince slightly.

"Now I feel like fighting." She said, feeling the need to take her anger out on something.

"FIIIIIIINALLY" the Fallen Angel digimon gave a sigh of relief as he stood up, towering over the three digimon by several feet, before he cracked his knuckles, causing several icicles to crack and fall into the snow.

He hardly seemed to move, either that or he moved to fast it was impossible to see, all Swanmon knew was that a massive white hand suddenly picked him up and flung him down the road, through a shop window, meaning she ended up, half-in and half-out of a television, groaning as he tried to extricate himself from the plastic box with great difficulty.

The two girls looked at each other, and then scattered as a massive fist made of snow blasted through where they had just been standing. The snowfall began to increase, until it was so hard to see the hand in front of your face, the three Digi-destined retreated into a shop on the other side of the road, which was another café, this one was also empty. Or it was until something vaguely resembling a massive ball of orange snow smashed through the window, a hairs breath from Alex's nose, the snow rapidly vanished as it melted into a puddle, Wiccamon's eye burned, literally, with a flick of her cane the snow blocking the window literally blasted out of the way a fireball burst from the cane tip, before she stomped out of the café, leaving several scorch marks where her boots had touched the tiles. They looked at each other, shivering slightly until Alex broke the silence again.

"I think we need to find another place to hide"

-

"_**Flaming Nova**_"

Another fireball shot from the tip of her cane, this one green, as it fired out into the snow, missing the target completely as the shadow in the snow seemed to shimmer before in vanished. She swore, and ducked as a wave of ice-blue energy shot over her head a collided with a car, causing it to freeze over in seconds, she swore again, before firing off another fireball in the general direction of where the shot had come from.

She jumped back as another wave of ice-blue energy tore up the snow in front of her, slamming into the shop across the road. She took another step back, and suddenly swung her cane around, its silver tip beginning to glow flicker red, directly in Sorcerymon's face. Lowering the weapon she acknowledge him with a brief nod,

"_Seen anything?_"

"_No, but that bastad sure is quick_"

"_Wiccanmon, mind your language_"

"_What!, its not like anyone else can hear us_"

"_Its just a point of etiquette_"

"_Oh shut-_"

She broke off suddenly, sending anther fireball hurtling out into the snow, which obviously hit something combustible, because it was followed by a small explosion, sending pieces of molten metal, plastic, ice and snow flying in all direction.

"_We need to do something about this damned snow, I can't see a thing_"

"_We could try-_" A series of image flashed between the two magicians, Wiccanmon gave a nasty little grin.

"_Perfect!_"

"_I knew you'd like it_" Sorcerymon finished smugly

Both Magicians raised their weapons, crossing them in front of them, taking their free hand, they placed that on the others weapon. At first it was very small, a tiny heat wave, just enough heat to start things off, then it grew, faster, hotter, it began to spread outwards, carving a solid circle in the snow and ice beneath their feet. In a few moment, they were surround by a solid red barrier of pure heat, suddenly their was a hissing sound, like water touching a fire as a massive white hand smashed into it, then withdrawing with a yowl of pain.

Ice Devimon clutched at his injured and melting hand, before stuffing it into the snow to cool it, he looked up, his red eyes glared and narrowing. Then they widened as the two magicians attacked.

"_**Flaming Nova**_"

"_**Icicle Barrage**_"

The ice froze him instantly, imprisoned with a thin coating of liquefied water, he was helpless as the scorching hot flames smashed through his chest. With a final, desperate shriek he collapsed back into the ground. He began to melt, his features beginning to dissolve into a strange grey slush, as he vanished, his head raised itself up in a last gasp.

"For … for the Sev-Seven D-Demons"

Then he exploded in a massive cloud of data.

-

Alex gave Swanmon's long neck a sharp yank, and it popped free of the plastic casing, she straightened her neck feathers with one wing as she suddenly faded back into Gatomon, paws, claws and not a feather insight as the magicians materialised out of the calming snow, the same thing having happened to them.

"It certainly does feel a little bit weird, doesn't it Whizzie"

"I thought I asked you to stop calling me that"

"You did"

"Then why continue"

"I like it, it sounds like someone I would make friends with, Whiiiiizzzzzzzz-eeeeee"

Wizardmon flushed slightly as he stopped just before the shattered remains of the door, everyone appeared to be okay for the moment. Alex dusted the glass off of the front of his jacket.

"Now … I think we might want to get out of here before someone-" he cut off suddenly as he spotted something else as well

"_oh_ _crap!_"

Both girls looked at him sharply,

"Hey watched you langua-" then they noticed as well.

Framed in the snow, standing directly behind the two magician digiom was an old woman.

She was at least a half a head taller then Alex, with deep brown eyes, her hair was tied up in a bun behind her and was heavily streaked with grey, although the receeding brown was only just noticeable. She was heavily clad in winter-gear and her hands were laden with shopping bags, but her face was a picture of the utmost fury.

"_You _Three" she said quietly, yet very, VERY dangerously, pointing at the Three of them as if they had just … well … trashed several building.

"Your coming with ME!" she said in a tone that brooked very little room to argue at all.

Sheepishly, Alex, Nina and Courtnie extricated themselves from the wreckage of the Television shop and waked over too her, Wizardmon opened his mouth to object but he was met by a heavily gloved finger.

"Don't you say a single thing Wizardmon"

That statement got the jaws dropping, then Alex tried to speak.

"uhh … but …Mrs. Takaishi … how do you know abou-"

She shut him up by calmly dumping her shopping in his arms and stomping off into the snow.

"Well come along what are you waiting for, it's a long walk!"

---

The walk was a slow one, not that they had any trouble keeping up with her, it was just that she kept mumbling to herself, bits and pieces of garbled rantings.

"_Honestly_ these youngsters these day, trashing an entire street, not like the good ol' days oh no, back in our day we had to-"

"_What IS she going on about_" Courtnie whispered

"_No_ _idea_" Alex replied "_But I think she might hav-_"

"_Coming along sonny Jim we don't have all day, up the stairs, up the stair hurry up now_" she said loudly, shooing the 6 of them up the stairs.

Several moments of running up stairs later Alex could feel his heart beginning to sink, was the old bat actually going to turn them in, TO THEIR PARENTS … that wasn't good at all.

He was surprised then, when she turned of a floor early, so she was taking them to her own house, but why would they go there? What possible reason could _she_ have for wanting them in her flat.

As she fumbled for the key, Alex felt Wizardmon gently touch his mind.

"_What now?_"

"… _lets wait and see what she wants … although I have no idea what that is … it might do us some good to get told off … maybe?_"

"_Whatever you say_"

She twisted the key in the lock, opening the door, there was a sudden blast of warmth as heat flowed out of the door.

"Quick, Quick get in your letting in the cold don't dally there on the doorstep!" she snapped at them, cleaning their shoes on the mat they went in side.

She scurried in behind them and locked the door, grabbing Alex tightly by the arm, she dragged him through into the Kitchen and made him dump her shoppng on the counter-top.

"You lot sit yourselves down in the living room, and I'll be with you in a sec." she said sternly, before turning to Alex

"Now help me put the shopping away"

Then there was the sound of the door opening and closing again, followed by a familiar voice.

"Kari, I'm ho-"

Mr. Takashi took one step into the space between the Kitchen and Living Room, and froze as he eyes scanned the assembled guests.

"Kari, whats goin-"

"Hush TK, I'll explain in a minute"

That was all Alex heard as she shooed him out of the Kitchen with a Tray of mugs of tea.

---

After about 10 minutes of waiting, Mr. Takashi walked into the room, he looked … older then Alex remembered, his hair seemed to have lost a little more of its blonde completion and his face seemed more wizened then usual. He sat down in his armchair by the fireplace and said nothing for several minutes, just gazing into the flames. Alex lets his eyes revolve around the room, it was neatly laid out, with a fireplace and several ornaments of various cats dotted on the top, near the grate of the fireplace was a small stone carving of a cat wearing gloves, and the other looked like some sort of chubby lizard with a massive pair of ears, one of them seemed familiar to his somehow, but he couldn't quite think where…

Then Mr. Takashi stood up, and walked over to one of the wall, he lifted one of the painting off of the wall to reveal a small safe, he paused for a moment, tapping a finger against the metal before he swizzled the dial, murmuring to himself

"1 … 9 ….1 … 1" he muttered, and with a quiet click it swung open.

Everyone's eyes were now riveted on him, he pulled … _something_ from inside, before closing it again and giving the dial a spin and replacing the paint, then he resumed his seat.

The was a sound from the doorway, Mrs. Takashi made a small coughing noise, her eyes wide.

"T.K … do you really think that's wise … especially with" he eyes seemed to flicker towards Wizardmon, before returning to catch his gaze.

Mr Takashi nodded "She's tougher then she looks Kari, we both know that"

Then in a single movement he tossed what looked like a pink cellphone across the room to her, she snatched in out of the air with surprising dexterity. Alex caught a glimpse of a similar green one in his own had and his breath froze, was that a-

Then the question answered itself as both T.K and Kari raised their old Digivices to their mouths

"Guys … its time to wake up!"

----

My apologies to all my fans, I have been suffering from writers block .. but guess what, Siranzan is now back in the game, so what did you think of it … I think it might have been a bit rushed … but next chapter is going to be so …. Cool, just you wait.

Siranzan – proud to be back

AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
